The force that won't be denied
by Animediva943
Summary: Shuichi begins to have strange dreams about a dog demon, a school girl, a precious jewel and his and Yuki's past lives. Yuki gives him the Sacred Jewel which causes him to get transported to the feudal era. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. RATED T FOR NOW.
1. Back to the present

Hello there everyone It's me animediava943 with a brand new story. I've had it on my mind and in my notebook for almost 3 years. I never got around to posting it anywhere until today. You may recognize this from the summary of my story ideas in my profile.

Important: This chapter will focus mostly on the Inuyasha side of the crossover. This takes place before Naraku gets a new body and takes most of the shards.

I don't own Inuyasha or Gravitation. All credit goes to their respective creators. I make no money off of writing this story.

Summary: Shuichi begins to have strange dreams about a dog demon, a school girl, a precious jewel and his and Yuki's past balance of time is interrupted when a demon chases Shuichi and Hiro. Antique items from the feudal era are sold in the hottest auction yet. Yuki finds the sacred jewel which he gives to Shuichi for his birthday. All is well until he and Shuichi get into a fight and his lover is transported to the feudal era where it appears his dream has come true. Inukagome, Sango and Miroku, Shuichi and Yuki. AU.

* * *

Back to the Present

Kagome was back in the present day after weeks for being in the feudal era. She was dealing with the usual antics that went on in the feudal era. Searching for the sacred jewel shards and trying to get them before her archenemy Naraku got them, arguing with Inyasha for no reason other than him going after Kikiyo or just being an idiot, Miroku being a pervert asking women to bare his children. It was nothing new, but she had to go back because she had yet another test that she knew she would never pass.

"I just know I'll never get it." She whispered as she listened to a lecture.

However, she seemed confident about one of them; it was about the feudal era. It appeared that the young lady had her hopes up very high about this one. This of course was unusual considering her luck with the present day lately. There was only one Issue with her going back to the 21 century. She never mentioned it to Inuaysha. She knew that not telling the half demon would spark in yet another fight with him. Then again, Kagome figured she would explain it all to him when she got back, if he didn't follow her to the present that is.

At school, during her classes Kagome was having an extremely hard time trying to decipher all of the lessons her teachers were giving. Being in the feudal era for as long as she was, she often got confused by her school work, especially math. Everything about school completely caught her off guard, only this time it was much worse than before. Not only could she not focus on what might as well have been rocket science, but all she could think about was how Inuyasha and the others were doing.

**

* * *

**

~ THE FEUDAL ERA~

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all doing the best they could to relax. They knew all about Kagome going back to the feudal era and knew that she would come back later; However, Inuyasha was completely unaware, given that he was still asleep when the teen left. In fact, the half demon was still asleep and it was already 9:30A.M.

"Shouldn't we wake him?" Shippo asked. They weren't used to their friend sleeping this much.

"Yeah, we should." Miroku agreed. He gently tapped Inuyasha's shoulder but didn't get a response other than the pulling away reflex. Maybe he was dreaming about his fight with Naraku. Then he tried slightly shaking him. That usually gets him to wake up but even that didn't work. Either the half-breed was very tired or he just didn't want to wake up. Either way, they would wake him. Sango went and gave it a go.

"I think he just needs a good whack." She said. Then she hit the white haired demon with as little strength as she could with her Hikkaraikos. Jackpot.

"OW! *Rubs head* Sango, you're dead woman!" Inuyasha snapped. Then he lunged at her most likely trying to strangle the life out of his demon slayer companion. Sango quickly moved to the left, causing the half-demon to lose his balance. It wasn't as painful as Kagome's "Sit" command but it was pretty close. Inuyasha hated to be woken up during a nap but in his case he was asleep all night and woke up very late.

As he finally woke his body up, Inuyasha looked around and saw that there was no Kagome in sight. He knew that something was very wrong.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all looked at him, and then turned their heads to each other. After that, they began to whisper. This made Inuyasha get increasingly suspicious. He soon caught on to the fact that they were keeping something from him. When his friends were finished with their discussion they noticed that Inuyasha was staring at them looking very suspicious. He was already on to them so they figured that he might as well know.

"Kagome, Left you this letter." Miroku answered handing Inuaysha the piece of paper. He took the paper and read the note on it.

_Dear Inuyasha._

_I'm going back to the feudal era because I have some tests today, see you soon._

_Love, Kagome._

* * *

He gave a cold glare to the others after he finished reading the letter. Why couldn't the teen just tell him that she was going to the present for the day instead of leaving a letter?

"She just didn't want to disturb you, Inuyasha that's all." Shippo tried to explain. But from the look in his eyes, it didn't work so well.

"She couldn't wake me up and tell me she was going back to her era?" the white haired half breed began to rant. "She could have said something to me, I'm going to go get her, we might have to find more sacred Jewel Shards." Then he left Kaede's temple and headed for the well that connected their time periods. He wasn't about to let Kagome go without an explanation.

"Here we go again." The others said half to themselves and half to each other. They knew that if Inuyasha went to Kagome's era there was bound to be an argument and Kagome would most likely stay in her time if it escalated.

**

* * *

**

~PRESENT~

Kagome was now at lunch sitting with her friends who were very excited about something. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it had to be big if they were talking about it all day.

"I can't believe this!" one of them said jumping up and down like the giddy school girl she was.

"I know!" the other said. "We were really lucky to get these tickets! I thought they were all sold out."

They gave a loud fangirl shriek as Kagome watched them, very confused.

"Kagome, we have two extra tickets for you! Why don't you invite Hojo to go with you?" One girl said.

Kagome took the tickets and noticed that these were exclusive VIP tickets to see Bad luck, an ever popular band that seemed to be getting more and more attention by the days. Kagome had never been to a concert before, so she was willing to go and see what it would be like to go to one.

"I'll go." Kagome said. Her friends cheered loudly and then began to push her about asking Hojo to go with her.

"So what are you waiting for go and ask Hojo to go to the concert with you!" one of them demanded. Kagome knew who she wanted to bring with her, and it wasn't Hojo.

"I-I was actually planning to bring someone else." She said weakly. Then the girls caught on to her about who they knew she was going to ask.

"Don't tell me you're going to ask Mr. Possessive to go with you!" another friend exclaimed. Kagome still hadn't told them about her adventures in the feudal era but they did have some Idea about Inuyasha, though they didn't know his name, yet.

"Well, he hasn't been to a concert before either. I'm sure he'll really want to go. In fact, don't you guys want to meet him?" she said. Knowing that they wouldn't pass up a chance at meeting Inuyasha, and the luckiest part about all of this, it was the new moon on the concert so he would be human when they went.

"Alright, then, we'll see you guys Saturday!" she said. It looked like she would have something else to explain to Inuyasha when she got back, if he didn't follow her the rest of the day went on, it seemed like her lucky day, for the first time she passed one of her tests, the one about the warring states era to be exact. And now she had another reason to come back, to see bad luck's concert. She always was a fan and now she was going to see them live, VIP. But unlike this day, she would take Inuaysha with her on the day of the concert.

Out of the well and on his way to Kagome's house, Inuyasha was still miffed about Kagome going back to the present and not telling him in person.

'When I find her, she better have a good explanation!' he thought. Stormed through the city wearing the baseball cap Kagome gave him to hide his dog ears. The last thing he needed was for people to start a riot because they saw what they thought to be a teenage boy with real dog ears. He was going to find Kagome no matter what, and she was going to tell him why she left the way she did.

End of chapter 1

Yeah I know not much action but hey, I'm only introducing part of the plot, next chapter will focus a little more on the gravitation side of the a time skip in the next chapter. Well, tell me what you guys thought of the first chapter, chapter 2 should be up between tomorrow and Tuesday. See you then.


	2. Dreams

Here is chapter 2 of the force that won't be denied. As promised this will focus mostly on the gravitation side of the crossover. Some parts of Inuyasha will be here too, but more towards the end.

Chapter summary: Shuichi is suffering from lack of sleep due to his realistic dreams about the feudal era, K stells the story of the Shikon jewel, and Kagome finds out she will be staying with a long forgotten relative.

I don't own Inuyasha or gravitation. I make no money off of this story. That's what Applebee's is for.

Chapter 2

Dreams

At NG studio's rehearsal for bad luck's latest concert is about to start but something is very wrong. Shuichi did show up on time for once but with showing up on time came another problem; A problem that had been going on for one week straight. Every day before, during and after rehearsal, he was constantly falling asleep. The other's were beginning to wonder if perhaps he was either developing narcolepsy or maybe having a little too much "Fun" with Yuki. Either way, it was getting in the way of their work and this problem had to be solved.

While Shuichi was asleep he was having a very strange yet extremely realistic dream that he couldn't really decipher after he woke up. This dream had been going on for so long that it was difficult for him to stay awake even when he was on the move. He was having that same old dream yet again, only this time it was much, much, blurrier than all of the other times.

_

* * *

_

Dream,

_A teenage boy with white hair and dog ears, a young girl who according to her appearance might be in middle school, a monk, a female demon slayer and two people who conspicuously bared a devastatingly exact resemblance to him and Yuki were all fighting something or someone who looked human but had abilities that went well beyond that of even the most powerful demon. They were fighting for what appeared to be the sacred Shikon jewel. It looked like the fight was going in the demon's favor. But the six of them weren't giving up until he was defeated. As the fight went on a strange gong sound was ringing all over the field they were fighting at. _

_Dream interrupted_

Violet eyes split wide open at the sound of a loud gong. Shuichi looked around and came to the realization that he was dosing off during rehearsal yet again. All everyone else could do was look on in disgust as their vocalist fell asleep again. Something had to be done and it had to be done quickly, their show was only three days from now and it would be very hard for them to perform with Shuichi's insomnia. The band tried their best to rehearse despite the problem they were having. Things started out okay at first but around halfway through, it all began to fall apart. The music continued but the singing stopped. Hiro turned to see that his friend had actually fallen asleep standing up. Not being able to take it anymore. He pulled Shuichi out of the studio to confront him about his excessive sleeping during rehearsal. But in order to do that, he would have to wake the pink haired singer up.

"Shuichi wake the hell up!" He yelled shaking his best friend borderline violently. Shuichi managed to wake up, barely.

"Five more minutes mommy?" the singer said still semi-conscious. A sweatdrop fell from Hiro's head when he heard his friend most likely still in a dreamland. He let out a sigh and bonked Shuichi on his head.

"Ow! *looks around frantically* oh, did I dose off again?" he asked. The red haired man nodded.

"Shuichi, this is the third day in a row that you've fallen asleep during practice, are you okay? Umm…Shuichi?" Hiro asked. He turned to see that Shuichi was struggling to stay awake yet again. Then he began to realize what was going on with his friend. He suspected that maybe he was having some strange dreams, possibly perverted dreams.

"You had that dream again." He said.

"I just don't get it." Shuichi began. "I really don't know why I'm having these dreams. I mean I don't know anything about some sacred jewel." Sure he was told the story of the sacred jewel when he was a kid but going 12 years without hearing that story made it leave his memory.

"You mean the same sacred jewel that your dad told us stories about?" Hiro asked. Shuichi nodded. It was the same dream about his parents' bedtime story over and over again, and the strangest part was that he and Yuki were in it, sort of. What could it mean? After all, he didn't have much knowledge of the legend of the Shikon jewel, considering it was only a legend.

"You know what the weirdest parts of that dream were?" Shuichi began. "Yuki and I were in it and we were with this guy who had dog ears, a teenage girl, a monk and a demon slayer. Oh and there was this other guy who I think he was evil or something and we were all trying to get this Sacred jewel before he did." The pop star coninued to explain his crazy mixed up dream to his friend. Maybe there was something he could do to resolve this.

* * *

The two went back to the studio and they explained everything to Fujisaki, K and Sakano. When the other three heard this, they all had differing reactions to said dream.

"D-Did you say the sacred jewel?!" Sakano asked surprised. Not only had he heard of the legendary jewel, but like many humans in their day and age, he feared it. He let out a shriek of horror at the thought of it. He began to develop a theory that everyone else believed was completely ridiculous.

"Shindou-kun, I don't know how to tell you this but… You're cursed now!" he said. At first there was a brief moment of silence for them to take in the news. Then, everyone except Suguru and K burst into a laughing fit. It was eminent that not one of them believed in curses.

"Me under a curse *laughs some more.* that's a good one Sakano-san!" Shuichi continued to laugh. Suguru didn't believe what he said either but unlike the others, he didn't find it very funny. K on the other hand began to give his take on the whole being cursed with the sacred jewel situation.

"It's believed that anyone who dreams about the sacred jewel is destined to have it in their possession. And they can use the jewel to have anything they want to." K started. "Of course, lots of people especially during the warring states era wanted to have the jewel for the purposes of power, fame, money, even love. And everyone who has ever had the sacred jewel of four souls has always been either cursed or... murdered."

Everyone in the room gulped. They never thought that something like a jewel could cause people to kill each other.

"That is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard." Suguru scoffed. "There's no such thing as a magical jewel with powers!"

Everyone else however was too freaked out by K's story to respond. Although the Sacred Jewel of four souls was never seen for over 500 years, there was a huge possibility that it would show itself again and many people would tear one another limb from limb just to have it's great power.

* * *

OUTSIDE OF KAGOME'S HOUSE

While sitting on the stoop of the temple, Kagome began to think about what it would be like to go to her first concert. She knew that like her, Inuyasha had never been to one either and she wanted so share that experience with him. In a way it would be like their first real date since, ever. She was thinking about what the half demon might say after she got back to the feudal era. What she didn't know was that he was in the present looking for her.

"Kagome?" A voice called. She turned around and saw that it was her mother standing by the door. She went into the house and saw someone that she hadn't seen in years. At first he didn't look familiar to her but after a few moments, she finally realized that her second cousin was in her house.

"It's been a while, Pibsqueak." The man said. After hearing the nickname "Pibsqueak, Kagome knew exactly who she was talking to.

"Nice to see you too, Eiri." she said. The two had not seen or heard from each other since Kagome was about 5 years old. It looked like Kagome's day had just gotten a bit more interesting.

"Kagome,you're going to be staying with Eiri for spring break starting tommorrow." Her mom said. Both her's and Yuki's eyebrows widened after hearing her say that. These two had never really talked much for ten years and given his current reputation, Grandpa wasn't too thrilled at the Idea.

"You are not letting my grandaughter stay with this man!" He snapped.

End of chapter 2

A/n: Aright, I know that there hasn't been much action in the story so far. You know what, don't expect much action until at least the end of the next chapter. Tell me honestly what you thought and I'll see you guys on friday, Possibly.


	3. Run Shuichi! Time traveling Demons!

Here is chapter 3 of the force that won't be denied. Listen people I've done my part by uploading this for your reading pleasure, the least you can do is leave a little feedback. Anyway here's what to expect.

Chapter summary: Umm… Kagome and Yuki drive back to his place and run into Inuyasha. Shuichi and hiro head home and run into a demon and run for their lives.

Chapter 3

Run, Shuichi! Time traveling demons!

Kagome was now in the car with Yuki, her long not seen second cousin. She was starting to wonder what would happen for the rest of her spring break. After all, she did promise her friends that she would come to Bad luck's concert and she even said that she would let them meet Inuyasha. However, the teen girl wasn't too sure exactly how that would happen. She barely knew the novelist and was starting to question if she should have indeed listened to her grandfather and just stayed there for spring break. Somehow word had gotten to him about Yuki's reputation and he assumed that because he was a known womanizer, that he would try something with his granddaughter.

Inuyasha had finally reached Kagome's house. He sat on the stoops waiting and waiting and waiting but for some reason there was no Kagome. He looked in the house and saw her family but no Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked. Mom, grandpa and Sota all looked at him and then at each other. This situation was beginning to feel very similar to how the others were acting in the feudal era. He couldn't help but realize that Kagome was certainly on the move. First she leaves the feudal era for a test, now she's not even in her house. Something was very wrong in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Is someone going to say something?" he asked. Then he saw them all whispering. The déjà vu feeling that he had only got stronger since he left the feudal era; and when they finished their whispers and turned to him, he was certain that he would get the same explanation that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo gave him.

"Umm…Kagome is going to stay with our cousin for the next few days." Kagome's mom said. Then grandpa, out of nowhere began to bash on his great nephew. Given his reputation, he wanted inuyasha to know all about how Yuki was. The old man went into an in depth rant about the author. After he was finished, Inuyasha just stared at him in confusion.

"That man is a terrible influence on her, you better go there and bring her back home!" he shouted. But when he looked around he saw that the half demon was gone. Maybe he took head to what he was being told, or maybe he was just ignoring the old man.

"I just hope that that pervert hasn't tried anything with her." He said to himself.

Back on the road, the so-called relatives had barely said one word to each other. It seemed like things were going to be pretty boring despite them not speaking to each other. All Kagome could do was at least try to talk him.

"Hey, umm… how's life been?" she asked. Then smacked herself on the head at the sound of her question. Ten years of not seeing him and now she was sounding incredibly stupid around him. As soon as she saw the blond roll his eyes at her, Kagome could tell that Yuki was somehow different from when they saw each other ten years ago. He seemed colder, and much more distant than before.

"Eiri-san…" Kagome whispered silently.

"Let's just say that I have seen better days since the last time I visited you." He said. In a way he was subtlety telling her that since they met, his life was less than satisfying. But he wasn't about to go into detail about his past. After all, he had enough people worrying about him as it was. The last thing he needed was a guest to worry about him, too.

"Anything else you want to say, Pipsqueak?" he teased. Kagome pouted and folded her arms at the older man's words. Even Sota didn't tease her as much as he did.

"Don't call me that!" She demanded. That made Yuki let out a slight chuckle. As they drove to his apartment building, he was starting to wonder what Shuichi's reaction would be if he found out that Kagome would be living with them. The singer was welcome of visitors but not exactly houseguests. What he didn't know was that he would have another guest waiting for him.

_Something seems different about him. _Kagome thought. _He seems a lot colder than the last time I met him, but I think he was holding back when he was teasing me. _She then pulled out a small jar that contained some of the sacred jewel shards. Then she thought all about the feudal era and how things would be going for Inuyasha and the others.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered. But her whisper may not have been low enough given the fact that Yuki heard exactly what she said. He turned to her and began questioning the priestess.

"I take it this Inuyasha is a friend of yours." He said. Her eyes widened at his discovery. Unlike with her parents and her friends, she figured out it would be extremely hard to hide anything from Yuki. He always had a way of figuring things out, whether they were said directly or never said at all, Yuki always figured out what was going on; almost like he had ESP. almost. As they rode home things were still as quiet as ever for them.

* * *

ON THE ROAD, A LONG WAY FROM HOME

After a long day of rehearsal, Shuichi and Hiro were heading home to prepare for yet another long day of rehearsal just a few days away from their concert.

"Hiro?" Shuichi called. "You don't think K was telling the truth about that. Do you?" confused, Hiro lifted himself up as he rode the motorcycle then turned to Shuichi slightly. Then he began to remember K's story about the sacred jewel. It freaked them out but at the end of the day he knew that the Shikon jewel wasn't real. But did Shuichi believe that.

"Come on, Shu, everyone knows that there's no such thing as a magical jewel with special powers. K was just trying to scare you into thinking you were cursed. Everyone knows that the sacred jewel doesn't exist. Neither do half-demons with dog ears!" Hiro lectured. But something about his lecture seemed off to Shuichi. Maybe not his words, but the way he was talking while supposedly trying to comfort his friend. The pink haired boy noticed that his voice was shaky when he was saying all of that. He knew that Hiro believed in that story despite his words.

"Liar!" he said. "You do think I'm cursed!?"

"If I thought you were cursed I wouldn't * the motorcycle suddenly spins out control* what …the?"

All of a sudden Hiro was having problems controlling the bike and he nearly ran into a parked street cleaner. Stopping short of being flattened to death, they saw what appeared to be a strange looking creature. It appeared to be human but its skin was much paler than even that of an albino, if that was possible. The men got off of the motorcycle and slowly backed away from the strange creature. They weren't sure if perhaps they stumbled onto something that they could never get out of.

"Maybe, if we just stay calm, he'll leave us alone." Hiro suggested. However they both knew that they were on the edge of losing control and running away. But somehow even they're failed attempt at staying calm wouldn't save them from this.

"Hand over the sacred jewel." The creature said. What a coincidence! Just before leaving NG, K said a few more things about that wretched jewel and many of them were none too flattering.

* * *

~Flashback~

_After finally finishing the rehearsal for their concert, K decided to delve them deeper into the story of the sacred jewel. Only this tale would be scarier and sound more farfetched than the last one. And it had little to do with the sacred jewel._

"_Once there was a priestess known as Kikyo. She was the protector of the legendary Shikon jewel. One day she met a half demon named Inuyasha and the two of them fell in love. Inuyasha was tired of being a half demon and wanted the sacred jewel so that he could be a full -fledged demon. Things seemed to be going well for them until an evil half demon; Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha one day and tried to kill the priestess. Fooled by his trickery, Kikyo used her arrow to seal Inuyasha to a tree and then she tried her best to protect the jewel but then she fell of a cliff and died. The legendary jewel was given to her sister for safe keeping and it was sealed away, never to be seen again. Rumor has it that the jewel is supposed to give anyone who has it special powers. And anyone who dreams of it is cursed with its magic. So yea, you're cursed Shuichi." _

_That story not only told a bit more about the jewel, Not very much but it was enough to worry the teen even more. He was beginning to believe that maybe he was cursed._

"_Relax, there's no such thing as a magical jewel with special powers! He's just trying to scare us!" Suguru said. Somehow, he could say that and keep a straight face._

_**~end flashback~**_

'Why would that thing want the jewel?' Shuichi thought. 'It doesn't exist.' The two of them just ran for their lives away from the demon and headed home at the fastest pace a human could go to out run a demon. The demon quickly followed them but wasn't able to catch up to the frightened teens; At least not by running. He sank into the concrete ground and slithered like a snake after them.

After running a large amount of blocks, they were just five blocks away from Shuichi and Yuki's apartment building. They looked back and noticed that the demon was nowhere in sight.

"I think we lost him…" Hiro panted.

"I don't get it," Shuichi began. "Why does he think that _I _have the sacred jewel it doesn't exist! Does it?"

* * *

OUTSIDE OF THE APARTMENT BUILDING

Inuyasha just sat outside waiting for them to return home. He was going to confront his respective lover one way or another. The way she was moving around in both the feudal era and the present day gave him belief that perhaps she was avoiding him.

"Dammit, Kagome!" he said to himself. "Just what are you up to?" then a car pulled up just across from where he was sitting. Stepping out of the car was the junior high student and an unfamiliar face.

Chapter 3 end. Aright chapter 3 is over for now. Hope you liked it. I had K give the story of inuyasha to kind of deepen the plot.

Next: the demon catches up to Shuichi and hiro.

Inuyasha and Kagome get into an argument and then the demon chasing Shuichi and hiro finds them.

Next chapter should be up in a few days. See you guys soon. Review please.


	4. Five idiots and a demon

Here is chapter 4 everybody. I'm guessing that after all of the work that I've put into this is being taken for granted because not one review has been sent. Seriously people you could leave at least one freaking review. I'll even take a flame at this point.

Chapter Summary: all hell breaks loose when Inuyasha sees Kagome and Yuki together and jumps to the wrong conclusion. Then, the demon chasing Shuichi and Hiro catches up with them and somehow knows Inuyasha.

Warning (I don't know if this is much of a warning): Yuki pwnage, crack moments.

* * *

Chapter 4

Five idiots and a demon

The half demon approached his friend and her cousin. Completely unaware of what was going on, he confronted the two of them in a less than mild-mannered way. Not realizing that it would lead to a huge fight.

"Kagome, Who the hell is this?!" inuyasha asked. He was now glaring at the blond with immense anger and possible death wish, on him anyway. Kagome soon realized that what she hoped wouldn't happen that day just did. Inuyasha followed her to the present and now what happened time and time again before was about to happen yet again. Only it wouldn't be inuyasha's fault like all of the other times, it would be hers for not telling him where she was going. Despite leaving a note, that wasn't enough.

Yuki seem unfazed by seeing the demon. Sure he was annoyed that someone was right outside of his house but other than that he put up with much worse from Shuichi. In fact, seeing a guy in front of his house was going to be the least of his worries.

"What are doing outside my house?" Yuki asked.

"That depends, what are you doing with Kagome?!" Inuyasha interjected. He wasn't about to leave until he had an explanation from one of them. Now the men were staring each other down like in the old west. It looked things were only going to get worse from here on in.

"Well, Kagome, who is this guy?" inuyasha pressed again. Kagome couldn't stand it any longer and decided that she had to clear things up and do it right now. For some strange reason, it leads to another fight about nothing.

"Inuyasha… this is my cousin, Eiri, I'm going to be staying with him for a few days.' Kagome explained calmly. Inuyasha blinked in confusion yet again. Just like back in the feudal era and back at kagome's house. It appeared that once again, he got verbally owned by his friend.

"Why don't you go home kid, I think your mommy and daddy are getting worried about you." Yuki said. Inuyasha gave another glare at the blond. He couldn't believe that someone like Yuki just made that comment to him. The words sank in like a rock in the ocean. Not being able to stand it any longer, the white haired half demon gave him a piece of his mind but not before Shuichi and hiro showed up panting heavily like they ran a marathon.

The other three just stared at the boys and then looked at each other. As they finally caught their breaths and their composure, they told the others all about the demon that was chasing them.

"There…is…*pant* a…monster…*Pant* … chasing after us…" Hiro warned. Inuyasha and Kagome began to realize what was going on. Could it be that a demon traveled through time and was after them and/ or the sacred jewel? One thing was certain, Shuichi and Hiro needed help and they were in danger.

"What did this 'monster' look like?" Yuki asked. It looked like everyone's day just got better and better. Monsters people waiting outside of apartment buildings, concerts and sacred jewels, it was never a dull moment in Tokyo. Shuichi pulled out a notepad out of the air. Then started to draw what the monster looked like. He drew and he drew until he was finally done. Then he showed the picture of the demon. Not only was the drawing very accurate to what he and Hiro saw, but it looked like Inuyasha recognized that monster.

"That's him, huh?" yuki asked. Shuichi nodded and then went on about what happened.

"I know that you'll probably think that this is stupid but… that monster was asking us for the sacred jewel. I mean, why he would ask us for something that doesn't even exist." He explained. Hearing the words: 'the sacred jewel doesn't exist was enough to send Inuyasha into a state or rage. How dare a lowly kid say that the sacred jewel is fake!? He knew that it was real and he would let them know that it is.

"The sacred jewel is real and you know it!" inuyasha shouted at the pink haired teen.

"That jewel is fake and you know it!!" Shuichi shouted back. Then for about five minutes, the two argued over the existence of the trinket. Everyone else just stared and sweat dropped at their friends.

"Why did I expect this to happen?" Hiro asked. Somehow Shuichi was so unpredictable that his reckless and random antics were expected. He was so unpredictable that he was beginning to get predictable.

"I wish they would stop already." Kagome replied to him. She knew that Inuyasha easily lost his temper. But the way Shuichi blew up made her realize, perhaps he had competition. Just then a shadow appeared to be floating around under the concrete from under them. At first it seemed like perhaps the sun was setting and they would have to go back in. but then it looked like the shadow was coming out of the ground. What was even more peculiar about this was that the shadow revealed itself as the same demon that was after Shuichi and Hiro. The boys in question screamed loudly and hid behind inuyasha and Yuki.

* * *

"Will you get from behind me?!" inuyasha demanded. He moved from in front of the boys but they hid back behind him, at least Hiro. Shuichi was now hiding behind Yuki. Now annoyed by everyone around him, the blond man was ready to punch something. But that would have to wait until after he dealt with the so-called monster. Of all the things that could annoy the author, nothing could be more annoying than four idiots and a monster.

"Which one of you fools has the sacred jewel?" The demon asked. Hiro and Inuyasha pointed at Yuki and said the phrase that would get them all killed.

"He has it." They said. The only thing colder than snow and Yuki's attitude was the death glare that he was giving. Even an elephant's heart would freeze at the cold stare that he was giving. When he turned around to beat the other three senseless, they were already in the building. Alone and unarmed, Yuki decided to deal with the demon and then kick all three of their asses when he was done. However, he noticed that someone besides him had stayed outside. Someone he wouldn't mind running away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuki asked already on the brink of completely losing his temper.

"I'm staying to help you fight that monster." Shuichi answered. Yuki then pointed at the door and ordered him to go inside and hide with the others.

"As soon as I'm finished with him, those bastards are next." He said before taking on the demon.

From the other side of the door, Kagome Inuyasha, Shuichi and Hiro all heard what sounded like loud banging sound and slicing. Also there was some roaring and groaning. The sounds were so loud and frightening that they began to have second thoughts about leaving the author alone with the demon.

"I think we should help him." Hiro said. Then he peaked out of the door and saw a sight that was less than pleasing, a violent fight escalating by the minute. As swiftly as he opened the door he slammed it shut. It seemed like the bloody brawl would never end. Then he noticed that both Shuichi and Kagome were acting very odd. Also, he noticed that Inuyasha might have had some knowledge about what was going on. In fact, it was fairly obvious from the whispers that the three were carelessly spitting.

"Inuyasha, I sense a sacred jewel shard inside of that demon." Kagome whispered.

"A jewel shard, where?" The half demon asked.

"I can sense it in his heart." She answered. That was when Inuyasha sped out of the safety of the apartment building into the crossfire of the fight between Yuki and that demon. Kagome tried to go after him but Shuichi held her back, and then went after him.

"What the….where are you guys going?!" Hiro half screamed out. But they were already out the door. But as soon as they got outside they came out to a mess. Yuki and the demon were covered in scratches and wounds and judging from the given visuals, it appeared that the novelist was winning. Something strange was happening, it seemed that Shuichi knew something about the sacred jewel as well, or could sense another shard in him at the least. After whispering to Inuyasha, the half-demon and Yuki were completely stunned by what he said.

"There are two sacred jewel shards in that thing! But I think that they're stuck together." Shuichi explained.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he whispered.

"Will you idiots shut up!?" Yuki shouted. Then the fight continued with Yuki continuing to beat the demon into a bloody pulp. Shuichi couldn't stand seeing Yuki fight him alone any longer and decided to do whatever he could to help him. He took out a baseball bat and charged at the pale demon.

"Shuichi you stupid brat, what the hell are you doing get out of here!" Yuki shouted. But either he didn't hear the blond or was too stubborn to listen. The pink haired teen swung the bat at him only to be sent flying into the apartment building. After that, the others continued to fight the monster while Kagome tended to Shuichi's minor injury. After the demon was dealt with and Inuyasha got the sacred jewel shards, Yuki decided to get even with them for their recklessness.

"You bastards are next…" he spat. The singer hid behind his white haired accomplice.

"What the hell? GET FROM BEHIND ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Inuyasha demanded. Then without any warning or preparation they were both given a painful lesson of abandonment and recklessness courtesy of the novelist Eiri Yuki.

* * *

THAT NIGHT

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" Shuichi repeatedly to his soon to be former lover; Letting his fear get the better of him to the point where it almost got him killed. It looked like their relationship was as good as over.

"Yuuuuuuuukiiiii, I promise I'll never be reckless like that again, please, please forgive me!" he pleaded again. Yuki was just on his laptop typing away almost like the pink haired idiot wasn't there. Shuichi sighed and then lied down on the couch feeling guilty and somewhat depressed. He knew what he did was wrong and now he might never make things right. Plus the fact that he almost got himself killed trying to help. After some begging and crying, Yuki finally spoke up.

"Dumb ass, what the hell what the hell were you thinking coming out there to fight that thing! You could have gotten yourself killed!" he shouted at the singer.

"Yuki…I was only trying to protect you." Shuichi whined. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the kitchen eavesdropping on their conversation. They didn't know much about their relationship or how thing were, but they were curious to know how Yuki was around other people. But after what happened earlier, the last thing inuyasha needed was more beatings. So they stayed concealed in the kitchen.

"How can you protect me when you can't even protect yourself?" Yuki spat. As cold as he could be most of the time, deep down, he really did care for his brat. He wanted to show his affection toward him but just didn't want to think about being betrayed again. He went to the couch and sat beside his now tearing lover. Inuyasha and Kagome looked on in amazement at his tenderness.

"Yuki, you're not going to kick me out…are you?" Shuichi asked still sobbing. The blond took him into his arms and held him close to his softening heart.

"No, I won't. Just don't ever do anything that reckless again." He said. For the next few hours, they remained in each other's arms.

* * *

End chapter 4

Alright so there goes chapter 4 everyone. I might turn the rating up for next chapter for obvious reasons.

Next: the auction of a lifetime.

Chapter 5 will not be up until I take care of some business, see you then. Please review.


	5. The past is real but the future is a lie

Hi there everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I know that it's been a while but please bear with me.

Chapter summary: Three days after being chased by the demon. Inuyasha and his friends come to a partial conclusion as to how a demon could cross the barriers of time. Kagome believes that if a demon could go to the present then perhaps Miroku and Sango would be able to as well. While trying to find clearer answers, they run into bad luck (The band)

Key: _I=thoughts_

Warning: This chapter will be shorter than the others.

I don't own Inuyasha or gravitation. I make no money off of writing this.

* * *

Chapter 5

The past is real but the future is a lie

Three days passed since the fiasco with the strange demon somehow getting through the well and chasing Shuichi and Hiro. It was known to everyone that the sacred jewel was real and it was indeed in existence. Exactly where it was in the present was completely unknown; Not to mention the fact that that Inuyasha and Kagome were trying to decipher the reason how that demon from before managed to somehow get through the well and why he wanted the sacred jewel and not just the shards. Also, they couldn't figure out why for some odd reason he was after Shuichi. Things were getting extremely strange around the lively city of Tokyo.

Shuichi finally had a day off from the long week of rehersal for his concert. How does he spend the time he had off? By going to a museum with bad luck and K. Yuki wasn't going to go with them at first but after nearly half an hour of begging from his brat, he finally gave in and came with them. At least he finished his work before the deadline for once.

But life in the feudal era wasn't going so simple for the others either.

* * *

THE FEUDAL ERA

Kagome Inuyasha and their friends were discussing what happened three days before in the present day. Things were pretty normal in the warring states era, considering there wouldn't be any demons would attack them and try to take the sacred jewel shards. But the whole situation about the demon crossing through the well was concerning the group. It was known that only Inuyasha and Kagome should be able to cross the barriers of time. The fact that another demon could do so meant that they could possibly had a new enemy on their fans.

"It's true!" Inuyasha shouted. "That demon was looking for the rest of the sacred jewel. And for some reason, he thought that this pink haired kid had it." The white haired half demon began to laugh about the events of that day as if it were a funny dream. But it was neither funny nor a dream; it was very real and possible that this could happen again. If not now it could happen much later and it would be worse for the present. But Inuyasha wasn't too concerned about what could happen in the present. As long as they could get the sacred jewel shards and the rest of the sacred jewel, it didn't matter what happened to the people that he helped earlier.

But something must have been going on from within the feudal era. After all, the fact that a demon could travel through time via the well meant that perhaps other enemies could pass through as well. This could threaten the balance of time. Would the past and future meet one day? Either way, Inuyasha and the others had to investigate this potential new threat.

While at the well, Miroku and Sango began to question one of Kagome's theories. Of all of the theories she had, this one seemed to be the most ridiculous.

"Are you sure about this?" Miroku asked her. "Do you really think that we can go through the well?"

"If a demon could get through it shouldn't be a problem for you two." Inuyasha said bluntly. The four of them all held hand and prepared to travel to the 21st century. But someone wanted to go along with them; someone who wasn't ready to be left alone in this cruel, scary world.

"Wait! Take me with you." Shippo cried running after his friends.

"Sorry Shippo, but we need you to stay here!" Sango suggested. With that, the four of them jumped into the well and were on their way to the future. Not surprisingly, Kagome's theory of Miroku and Sango being able to pass through the well and go through time was correct. They went through the same time warp that Kagome was oh so familiar with.

* * *

After finally traveling through time, the group landed safely into the present and ready to find out what was causing the imbalance between the present and the feudal era. Somehow, things seemed to be normal as they tread the streets of Tokyo. However, it was only going to get more awkward as they wandered the streets of Tokyo when Kagome saw Shuichi and the rest of bad luck.

"Shindou-san?" Kagome said. She was surprised to see him out after what happened just the other day. Maybe, just maybe, the worst was dealt with in the present. Shuichi was equally as surprised to see her and Inuyasha back in the city. Yet seeing them again after last night didn't surprise them at all. But he had never seen Miroku and Sango around before. He and Yuki knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were going out for the day but she never told them about going to the feudal era.

"Kagome, I thought you two weren't coming back for a few more hours." Shuichi said.

"We…Umm…_ now what am I going to say? _We are out; we were just meeting some friends." Kagome explained nervously. Even she was impressed at what she came up with. No one, not even Inuyasha could think of a way to explain things without raising any suspicion. But all that mattered now was whether or not they would believe her.

"I can see that." He said. "So who are you two?" Miroku and Sango had never been to the present before and they were completely overwhelmed by how interesting it was. But for now they had to focus on what was going on.

"I'm Sango and this is Miroku." Sango introduced them to the band. After all of the introductions were over, Suguru questioned his band mates about them. Clearly he thought

"Shindou-san, you know these people?" Suguru asked. Shuichi did know inuyasha and Kagome and they did save him and Hiro from the monster that chased them for the sacred jewel.

"Well, Kagome is staying with us for a couple of weeks. She's Yuki's cousin." The singer explained. Then, hopefully without their knowledge, one group followed the other into what appeared to be the Tokyo museum. Why they would go into a museum no one would ever figure out but if that was where they could find out what was causing the imbalance between the two worlds, they would have to follow them. The best they could hope for was that none of the members of bad luck saw them.

Well, I'm cutting it off here everyone. I don't have any more Ideas of what to write beyond this point. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Review and see you soon.


	6. The auction of a lifetime

Hello there everyone it's me again with a new chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter summary: While in the museum, Inuyasha and the gang see a replica of the Tetusaiga and what appeared to be the real sacred jewel they also see a portrait of unrequited lovers from the feudal era. Even more surprising, the Tokyo museum holds an auction for said items, the biggest surprise; Yuki is in the auction.

* * *

Chapter 6

The auction of a lifetime

As the seven of them wandered the museum in search for what or who could be causing the imbalance of time from either the feudal era or the 21st century, it appeared that all they could really find was just a bunch of old artifacts from the past. Everything from old armor to even some things that Inuyasha and his friends have seen back in their time, all of it was there. In fact, the only thing they didn't see there was the rest of the sacred jewel, but what they saw was completely shocking; especially to the half demon.

"What the…there's no way that can be it…" He said stunned at what he saw. Inside the glass was a sword strikingly similar to his Tetsusaiga. The same shape the same color. It was either an exact replica or perhaps Totosai made another Tetusaiga either way, it was the strangest thing that they had ever seen. In fact, they were in for some even stranger sights as they headed further in. everyone else looked at the tetusaiga that he had and the one in the window. "I don't think that Tetusaiga is real Inuyasha." Kagome concluded.

When the tour guide led them into another hall, they saw something they never expected to see in either the feudal era or the present. It appeared to be either the sacred jewel or an exact replica. Coincidently, the jewel in question was missing a few shards, just like the sacred jewel. And it was heavily protected by glass, but not just any glass. This glass was about as strong as steel; even Inuyasha's wind scar wouldn't be able to get through. But somehow when they tried to get their answers without being caught they ended up getting caught by bad luck anyway.

"What the…were you guys following us?!" Suguru asked surprised to see that they were hiding behind a giant vase. It appeared that there was no way to get around the fact that they were busted.

"Umm…we were just umm…uh… _we are so screwed._" They thought as the trio looked at them with great suspicion. Only fate would tell what happens when they tell the truth about why they were there. Luckily for them, the guys weren't too upset at seeing them. Although they did think that it would have been better if Inuyasha and the gang just asked if they could go with them.

* * *

Meanwhile just outside of the backdoor of the museum, Touma and Yuki were sitting at what appeared to be an auction. Yuki never did show any interest in auctions but his brother-in-law, who is also the host of the auction, dragged him into it; mostly because the author had nothing more interesting to do. Yuki did have a ton of money from one of the last novels he sold over the past few months. But it wasn't like anything would catch his interest.

"How do I let you talk me into these things, Seguchi?" He began to rant.

"Come now, Eiri-san." Touma said. "Surely you'll find something you want."

'Whatever will please that brat is fine with me.' Yuki thought. He sat there silently awaiting this ever so anticipated auction of a lifetime. He only came to see if there was anything he could get for Shuichi's birthday. And he didn't have that much time to find a gift; his birthday was only three days away, incidentally on the same day as bad luck's next show.

Naturally Shuichi would probably say that being with him was the best gift he could get; the nerve of that pink haired idiot being so clueless. Sometimes the blond man wondered how he could fall for such an idiotic brat, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Back at the museum, the seven in question were all staring in awe of a striking painting. It wasn't just any beautiful painting; this particular portrait was of Lord Kagetora Uesugi and his lover Nobutsuna Naoe.**(1) **the most shocking thing about that painting wasn't even that the men in that portrait were lovers but who they resembled in this day and age. Kagetora had golden blond hair and golden eyes, very much like Yuki nnd Naoe much to everyone's shock had pink hair and violet eyes, a damning resemblance to Shuichi. Everyone looked at the pop star with supreme shock. The fact that he and Yuki might have been lovers in a past life was not only shocking but to Shuichi, it meant that perhaps they really were meant for each other.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Then he looked back at the lifelike portrait and then at Shuichi. He was still flabbergasted by the painting.

"I wish he was shitting us…but it's true, they were together in a past life…_wonder how that worked out."_ Hiro said and then thought. As surprised as he was he knew it had to be true. After all, 550 year old paintings never lied.

"That's ridiculous! There's no way those people could be Shindou-san and Yuki-san, it's just a coincidence!" Suguru dismissed. That was what he thought of course but with everything that has happened earlier that week, it seemed like everything that was going on was not so much of a coincidence anymore.

"Just like it was a coincidence that a demon passed through time and tried to kill us?" Shuichi asked rhetorically.

"Oh, and how about the fact that it just happened to know Inuyasha and Kagome?" Hiro added. "Was that a coincidence, Suguru?"

"Everyone stop!" Shuichi and Kagome shouted. They didn't like seeing their friends fight the way they were. In fact, the last thing they wanted was for everyone to be fighting when they're supposed to be having a good time. The tour guide still had one more place to take them before the tour was over.

"If you'll all follow me please, I have one more place to take you, my friends." She suggested. They all followed her to the back of the museum, where an auction for these valuable items from the feudal era was about to begin. It appeared that many of the items that were seen in the museum were up for grabs, mostly unimportant items that nobody would even put in the trash compactor.

* * *

"Alright the first object up for sale is the bow and arrow used by the priestess Kikyo. We'll start the bidding at $100. Do I hear 100 dollars *Talks so rapidly that no one understands him.*"

'Lame' Yuki thought. He wasn't even slightly interested in some decrepit bow and rusty arrows. He didn't put an ounce of effort into getting those dingy arrows. A pizza delivery guy bought them for the starting price. The next item for sale would prove to be a bit more interesting, but not enough for him or anyone else to really fight for. It was some armor, but not just any armor; this was the same armor that Naraku himself wore.

"No way, they have Naraku's armor too." Kagome said.

"WHO's that?" Shuichi asked.

"We'll tell you about it later." Miroku answered. Then the auction continued with a collector winning the armor, then after that another item was up for grabs, the replica of Inuyasha's Tetusaiga. This time the bids skyrocketed to four figure amounts. Really high four figure amounts.

"$5000 dollars for the Tetusaiga!" one guy shouted. Then someone else shouted a higher amount for the fake sword.

"$6000 dollars!!" he shouted. The auction continued until eventually another nerdy collector won the fake Tetusaiga. Then more items were sold for higher and higher prices, each time some idiot would pay tens of thousands of dollars for feudal era junk.

"I never thought everyone was so interested in a bunch of 500 year old junk." Hiro said.

"Well, they were all the rage back then." Kagome replied. Then the very last three items that were put up for grabs, those items were none other than the portrait of Lord Kagetora and Naoe, a flower, and the sacred jewel. Now all of the gloves were coming off and being thrown to their death. Everyone and much to their shock Yuki was pulling out all of the stops.

"Alright the next item up for grabs is the portrait of the legendary exorcist Kagetora Uesugi and his assistant Nobutusna Naoe. Do I hear 20,000 yen huh, do I, do I?" the auction host asked. Then it all became clear which two people would be going at it for those three items. It ended up being Yuki and another guy who oddly enough resembled Naraku. Oh how the auction heated up so.

The man who looked so much like Naraku raised his paddle.

"20,000 for the girly haired man in the front, do I hear 30,000 *Talks rapidly*"

For some strange reason, it appeared that everyone else had given up on getting that painting, everyone but Yuki. He raised his own paddle and bet an unbelievable amount. Even Touma was shocked at the mount he put up.

"50,000 dollars!" he said calmly. The room was filled with gasps of the audience. Sure it was an awesome portrait of them but was it really worth that much. The auction continued with more and more money they weren't about to give up until one of them had that painting. After about three minutes the bid was now at $180,000.

"180,000 going once going twice, *slams gavel* sold to the blond man at the end." He shouted. Then the next item that was put up was a rare, priceless Jupiter rose. Now these two were about to pull out all of the stops. Would they end up having to pay much more than they had in their pocket?

Meanwhile everyone was looking at the two big spenders with amazement. Especially Shuichi and Kagome, who never thought he would be so interesting in things from the feudal era; especially some old painting and some old flower. But it was his money.

"I'll pay 250,000 dollars for the flower." The Naraku look-alike said. Then Yuki bet yet another amount that as just as unbelievable as the last one.

"300,000!" Yuki said raising his paddle.

"400,000!" the other guy said.

"Come on, what's so special about an old ass flower?" Suguru asked. The auction continued until one person came up with over 500,000 dollars. Then the auction guy did his thing.

"Five hundred thousand going once, going twice, *Slams gavel* sold to the blond fella at the end." He said. And then the very last item was up for grabs, the ever so popular and highly anticipated sacred jewel. The bid began at an impressive $1,000,000. At first it appeared that neither man would put out. But then Yuki thought about something; could he really pass up an opportunity to get Shuichi a nice and flashy gift, and there was nothing flashier than a flower a painting and especially the sacred jewel.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said. "I'm not standing here anymore." Then he ran to an empty seat nearby and grabbed a paddle and then put up money that he didn't have in the least bit. He put up the million that he didn't have; mostly because he wanted the sacred jewel.

"One million for the strange looking dog man!" the auction guy said. Yuki turned to see the half demon sitting in the middle row trying to get the sacred jewel. He thought that if it was a war he wanted, it was a war he would get.

"2 million dollars." He said raising his paddle and the three way fight for the jewel began with all of them putting it all on the line. (Money that is) they bet millions of dollars for a broken jewel that most people in this century thought was a myth. Bad luck and Inuyasha's friends were shocked at how much they were putting up, especially Inuyasha who had nothing to put up.

In the end however, Yuki ended up buying the sacred Shikon jewel for a whopping 8 million dollars, the problem was whether or not he had it.

Chapter 6 end

Wow, what a chapter eh everyone. Chapter 7 will be up maybe on Tuesday, please tell me what you think of this story so far and I'll see you soon. It'd be nice to have even one review.


	7. Curse of the treasure

Hello there everyone here is another chapter. Let's see how Yuki is able to pay millions for a flower, a painting and the sacred jewel. Let's also see some F'd up stuff happen on his way home with them. Let's also see Shuichi talking to the Naraku lookalike. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

Curse of the treasure

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru all just witnessed something they never ever thought they would see in their lives. Well, quite a few things really. First there was the demon chasing Shuichi and Hiro, next there was Miroku and Sango traveling to the present, then there was the fake Tetusaiga and the painting of unrequited lovers with damning resemblance to Shuichi and Yuki. And now, a high stakes auction for these items that the blond man would possibly be in a lifetime of debt trying to pay off millions of dollars for these items.

"I wonder how long he's gonna be in debt from this auction." Hiro said. He had no idea that the novelist was so interested in feudal junk or that he would be willing to pay so much money for it; At least not the flower or picture. But he sort of understood why he might want the sacred jewel. After all, he was looking for a gift for Shuichi as well; the fact that their concert was on his birthday was crazy enough, but paying millions of dollars for a jewel just for your lover was more than crazy, it was like a dream. But it wasn't a dream it was real, life.

"What would Yuki want with a bunch of old junk from the feudal era?" Shuichi asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and watched as Touma gave the auction man a check. Then they realized that that everything Yuki got was being paid for by him. This shocked everyone even though in a way they sort of suspect that he wouldn't be paying for all of it.

* * *

After the auction, Yuki decided to head home with his new things and get to type a new draft for his latest novel. Luckily for him, everything he bought from the auction was coming from Touma's pocket. For him that was both a blessing and a curse. The same thing would soon go for all of the items that he bought. Things seemed normal as the novelist drove home but almost a mile from his apartment building, he saw someone standing in the middle of the street just as Shuichi was the first day they met.

As he drove a few more feet closer he began to see the face of the person. Only it turned out it wasn't a person, it was a demon. Yuki hit the brakes as hard as he could to try not to run over the demon. Once he finally stopped he saw that the demon in question had latched on to the hood of his car, fortunately, he was still safely in his car.

Yuki opened the door and stepped out of the car to confront the demon. Coincidentally, it looked very similar to the monster from before only this one appeared to have ivy-like tentacles growing out of its chest. He then gave the demon a cold gaze and questioned it.

"What are you doing on my car?" He asked coldly. The demon freed the Mercedes from his grip and approached the blond author. Thorns began to grow out of his ivy tentacles and one more large thorn came out of the tips of his tentacles Yuki did flinch a little but refused to run. He went back in his car and then got what appeared to be a .45 caliber hand gun and pointed it straight at the demons forehead. He wasn't about to let this demon get whatever it was that he wanted. Though he most likely knew what this monster wanted. He had to prepare himself for the inevitable attempt at murder.

"You have one minute to tell me what you want from me. Tell me now, and maybe I won't blow your brains out, or lack of brains." Yuki demanded holding the handgun, his finger lightly gripping the trigger. The demon then made his own demands which Yuki in a way already knew.

"I see that you have the sacred jewel and the Oni-Sakura." He said. Then his tentacles began to extend and move inches away from the blond. Yuki pulled the trigger and two shots were fired, dismembering the tentacles. Green ooze spilled all over the street and traffic was blocked due to them standing in the street. It appeared that the tentacles were gone for good until Yuki noticed that they began to grow back like parts of a snake. The novelist's eyes widened and he slowly went back into his Mercedes and drove away from the site where he saw that tentacle demon.

As he was driving back to his apartment, he felt like maybe he was home free but not very far on the road he felt a bump on the back of his car. He ignored it at first because he thought he just hit a bump. But then he began to see some dents in the top of his car and then in his view, an old "Friend" was hanging upside down from the top of his car, completely cutting off the author's sight of the road and causing the car to spin out of control.

"Give me the sacred jewel right now!" The demon mouthed on the other side of the windshield. Yuki slammed is foot on the brakes trying to stop the car from crashing into a fire hydrant or an RV but somehow it appeared the car was moving on its own. And the demon was still hanging on to the windshield.

"Get off of my car you cunt!" He shouted. But to no avail. It looked like this would be the end for the novelist.

* * *

Meanwhile, on their way to Hiro's house, Inuyasha and the gang as well as Shuichi were still talking about what happened at the auction earlier that day. It appeared that things were as normal as things could be until Kagome and Sango froze. The men stopped to find out what was wrong.

"Sango, Kagome, What's up?" Hiro asked.

"I'm sensing demonic aura approaching us right now." Sango said. Being a demon slayer she always knew when there was a demon approaching them.

"I sense the sacred jewel, too." Kagome added.

"Not again!" Inuyasha and Shuichi groaned. They couldn't believe that yet another demon had crossed to the 21st century again. All they could hope for was that it wasn't one of the same ones from before. They ran to where the source of the demonic aura was coming from according to Sango. Then they saw a car spinning out like a top. As it got closer they realized that it wasn't just any car, it was a 2005 Mercedes. Not only that, it looked distinctly familiar. As if only one person they knew would drive something like that. Then they knew what they had to do. But how they would go about it was the problem.

"I say we tear that thing up while the demons on it!" InuYasha said. That idea was almost as bad as suicide bombers to the rest of the gang. They wanted to get rid of the demon but without hurting Yuki, Especially Shuichi.

"Why can't we just find a way to stop that car before he kills himself?" Kagome suggested. The car seemed to be coming to a painful stop, it was still moving but at least it didn't spin anymore. Yuki got a glimpse of what was behind that wretched demon only to see that it was Shuichi, HIro as well as Inuyasha and his friends. He felt a wave of embarrassment in his mind.

'What the hell are they doing just standing there, they need to come here and get this monster off my car.' He thought. His foot remained on the brakes which were practically trough the bottom of the car. Without any warning or knowledge, the Mercedes came to a stop. The blond took his foot off of the breaks and steps out of the car. Then, sees that Inuyasha was holding his car while the demon that he was trying to get off of his car had some of the others wrapped with his tentacles.

"Great, more bullshit from you." Yuki muttered. Then he shot at the demon with precision, thankfully not hitting any of his victims. They were now free of that demons grip even though from experience, he knew that the tentacles would soon grow back, more disgusting than ever, at least they didn't have the thorns out. But everyone knew that this one was tougher than the last.

"Umm… Yuki-san, that demon's trying to break in your car again." Hiro said pointing to him. He was at the car trying to get the sacred jewel and the flower. If it was one thing he hated more than anything was when people tried to take his things. He went to shoot it again but this time not in the tentacles. He shot at the back of its head where it stood, dead and headless to the ground, or at least at the back of his car.

The novelist looked at the ooze on his car and gave this message.

"You're cleaning that up." He said to Kagome.

"Forget the car, what about us?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"What about _you?" _he retorted at the half demon. He wasn't in the mood for any arguing. And he certainly wasn't in the mood to deal with some stupid teenagers.

"We saved your life, the least you can do is thank us!" Inuyasha said again.

"Right, thank you for almost getting us killed!" Yuki said.

"Everyone,that's enough!" Kagome shouted trying to break up the argument. But something was starting to bother her and it wasn't just the fighting. Another demon crossed the barriers of time and Yuki was caught in the fire this time. She began to put the pieces together and realize that whoever this enemy was, he or she knew their every move, knew about the sacred jewel and where to find it.

While driving home Yuki was starting to get just as weary of what was going on as Kagome, could the three things he purchased earlier have a connection to the attack from earlier that day.

YUKI'S APARTMENT

"Eiri-san I swear I don't know why this is happening!"Kagome cried. It appreared that Yuki was beginning to suspect that whatever was going on had something to do with her and her friends. Plus, he began to think that perhaps Inuyasha knew a little something about the two demons that attacked that week and perhaps why they came after him and Shuichi. Something was rotten in the state of Tokyo and he would find out what.

"Sure you don't but your friend might." He said pointing at Inuyasha.

"Why are you always picking on _me?"_ He asked. Since they met, Inuyasha and Yuki were almost always butting heads, especially since he allowed the half demon to stay with them. And they got along even less when the blond made Inuyasha sleep in the bathtub.

"Inuyasha, you and Kagome seem to have a lot of experience fighting demons, including those, you should know what they are by now." Shuichi said

"If I gave a rat's ass I'd tell you!" He snapped. "But right now I have no idea what they are or who sent them, just that that flower has something to do with why they came after him."

It looked like they would never find the answers they were looking for, at least not now.

"I don't have time for this, I have a deadline tomorrow. Let's go to bed, brat." Yuki ordered. He also wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone. Something the other's expected after he nearly wrecked his car.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

"Bad luck you're on!" a stage manager said. It was finally the day of bad luck's most anticipated concert and Shuichi's 21st birthday. He didn't like that he had to have a concert on his birthday, but he had to adjust, grudgingly but he still did.

End chapter 7

And that was chapter 7 everyone. Chapter 8 should be up soon. See you. And PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF JESUS!

Things to explain:

ONI-Sakura

Oni=demon

Sakura=cherry blossom

The plant in question was a demon flower that can live for up to 1000 years.


	8. Enter Yorimaru

Here goes chapter 8 of the force that won't be denied.

Insert: Blind game again (Everyone keep in mind that because not everyone understands Japanese, I will be putting in the translated lyrics to the song.)

Warning(S): Violence,Sexual situation, demonic moments, My OC's first appearance. (Don't worry he won't be around much.)

Chapter 8

Enter Yorimaru

"Bad luck you're on!" a stage manager said. It was finally the day of bad luck's most anticipated concert and Shuichi's 21st birthday. He didn't like that he had to have a concert on his birthday, but he had to adjust, grudgingly but he still did. However, even though things this past week were less than relaxing. Shuichi and Hiro never thought that the sacred jewel even existed, let alone that there would be some demons coming through time and trying to kill them over it.

It was only natural that the boys wouldn't feel safe doing the show; Especially knowing the possibility that a monster might come along and attack them yet again as soon as they let their guard down.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Shuichi asked. The stage manager looked like he wasn't in the mood for stalling the crowd. But it appeared that he would have to find a way to keep the crowd entertained while the band got them together to perform.

"Five minutes, not a fraction more." The stage manager said. Then he walked away. K, Suguru and even Sakano got very suspicious of him and Hiro as well since he didn't try to talk the teen out of it. Something was definitely rotten in the state of Tokyo. K pulled Shuichi to the side and demanded to know what was going on. Could it be that his story might have scared him? Shuichi then began to explain everything to his manager before even being asked.

"That's exactly what happened!" He said out of breath after telling his story. "Two demons came after us. Well, one was after me and the other was after Yuki but THAT STILL COUNTS!"

K nodded his head and then began thinking about the connection between his tale and the events of yester-week. At first he thought that it was just some dumb tale that was made to scare thieves and other people who might think that it was real but as it turns out. The jewel is as real as they are and it really was cursed. Plus with the ordeal with the auction and the demons, it appeared that safety was a major concern for the vocalist.

"So you're telling me that more of those monsters might come and try to kill you guys? Correct me if I'm wrong." K asked. Shuichi nodded nervously. He never thought that perhaps he would need a bodyguard for his clients but now he did and he knew the perfect person for the job.

"If any of those monsters come after you, just leave it to me and they'll be blown sky high!" K vowed. He always did have a thing for shooting things, especially strange creatures. Everyone could tell that he would have a grand time blasting away at the evil that was to come.

* * *

"Alright bad luck, you're on! No more breaks this time!" the stage manager shouted. This time they knew that they had to go on and perform despite the risk of an attack. As the band approached the stage, the crowd of screaming fan girls went wilder than ever and Inuyasha and his friends along with Yuki were standing in the very back of the auditorium. There the performance began.

Blind Game Again Quite a worn-out crumpled doll

Shatter the eternally-unchanging nights

Amid the rustling wind, the light around me

Makes a sound that slips through my memory. There's a temptation I certainly hadn't expected would be so incomprehensible:

Your pace, with your heart thrown into turmoil. The night where nothing can be held back has passed for us.

Its yet-unseen conclusion is still an illusion.

Don't Let me Down You're always just flirting.

Cry for the sun I can't see anything at all.

Who is it that's screaming inside me?

The crowd of fan girls seemed to be getting driven wilder than ever if that was possible at all. Inuyasha was enjoying the performance almost as much as the fan girls were; As were Miroku and Sango. Neither of them would ever think they would see something so wonderful in their lifetimes, even if their lifetimes were a huge 550 years apart.

Meanwhile, something seemed strange about the concert. No, not the performance but something else, the crowd seemed to be in a wild trance.

Blind Game again Quite an indecisive doll

If it's a dream that can't be reached, well, then -- let's fling it away.

Drastic Game a Game Quite a worn-out, crumpled doll

Shatter the eternally-unchanging nights

These flowing tears have stained me with rampant lies and let my dreams escape.

Ash-gray passion dances in the sky.

K watched as they performed and noticed a strange looking figure right behind the curtains. It appeared something was definitely rotten in this concert hall. He went to the nearest exit and goes backstage to see what or who was behind the curtains. K then drew his gun and slowly snuck through the backstage hall. He then saw what looked like a demon, not just any demon but the same demon that was after Shuichi, Hiro and Yuki.

"That's as far as you go." He said. The demon turned around and saw the blond American wielding his shotgun. It gave a cold hard stare at him before he began to order it around.

"If you want to die peacefully, I suggest you get the hell out of here." K demanded. the demon then gave a demand of his own.

"I will leave when I have the Oni-Sakura." He said.

"The what?" K asked baffled. Then he remembered the auction when Yuki bought a strange looking cherry blossom. Then it finally hit him.

"I want the sacred jewel as well!" The demon added. Then K began shooting at the monster. Shots were echoing throughout the concert hall, interrupting bad lucks performance.

K then ran after the demon shooting more of his bullets at the monster.

"I'll get you, you son of a bitch!" he shouted. He saw something that could possibly scarred him for life; the tentacles that he shot had grown back and now had thorns. The thorns flicked off of his gelatinous ivy and pierced his gun and almost got him. Then the thorns sunk in like the titanic, extended and had him tightly bound. Now the gang knew something was wrong.

* * *

Shuichi then tapped Suguru's shoulder. Then Suguru tapped Hiro. And before long the band went behind the curtains only to witness their manager wrapped in the similar tentacles that they were bound in three days past. His breath slipping away from him with every second he was bound to those tentacles.

"Any bright Ideas, guys?" Shuichi asked. The other two teens looked at each other and then came up with a plan.

"Yeah, RUN!"Hiro shouted. And then they tried to run away but Shuichi wasn't about to let them get away. At least not without finding a way to save K. after almost a minute, Shuichi finally got an idea, A dangerous one.

"Hey, you ugly plant thing! Cant' catch me!" the pink haired boy shouted. Then he made a funny face at the monster. The demon then released its bonds from K and began chasing Shuichi with his tentacles. Luckily he was quick enough to get out of there while Hiro and Suguru tried to resuscitate their manager.

The ruckus from backstage was making everyone suspicious. But the ones who were the most suspicious were Inuyasha, his friends and Yuki.

"Umm…Eiri-san, what do you thinks going on back there." Kagome asked.

"If my theory is right, then a monster was back there and they're probably being beaten the crap out of by it right now." Yuki answered coldly. Kagome was shocked at how calm he was; especially knowing that Shuichi could be in danger at that moment. Just then they heard a gunshot from behind the curtain and fear struck all of them even the seemingly calm author.

"We better see if they're alright." Sango Suggested and then She and Miroku went on the stage and behind the curtain to see that the demon was lifeless on the floor, green blood oozing from his neck.

"Eww." Sango said as she stepped in some of the blood.

"Sango-san, Miroku-Sama!" Shuichi shouted. K was still recovering from his state of wooziness when they came. Somehow things were going from bad to worse in the state of Tokyo.

"I think you better go out there now." Miroku said. "We'll take care of this, Stand back."

Shuichi moved away from the dead demon and Miroku did what he knew he would have to do anyway.

"WIND TUNNEL!" he shouted as the whole in his hand became a vortex that sucked the demon in his hand Thus taking it away forever.

Back on the stage, bad luck continued their song without anymore interruptions.

Blind Game again A misty-eyed doll

The night when those meaningless tears flowed has passed for us.

Drastic Game a Game A doll that only sighs

Shatter the nights that never change, no matter where

Blind Game again Quite an indecisive doll

If it's a dream that can't be reached, well, then -- let's fling it away.

Drastic Game a Game Quite a worn-out, crumpled doll

Shatter the eternally-unchanging nights

The crowd or what was left of the crowd cheered after the grand performance from bad luck. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad.

* * *

After the show, Shuichi went to change back into his normal clothes he saw that there was someone standing behind him. He turned to see a man with long raven hair and pale skin, not as pale as the demons but close.

"What are doing in my dressing room?!" Shuichi asked. The man then approached him Shuichi backed away slowly. Then he grabbed the nearest thing he could hit with and aimed it at his "Guest."

"I am not here to harm you, my friend." He said. "I'm only here to lend a hand dear boy."

"I've dealt with enough demons for one day thank you!" Shuichi snapped at the man and then walked off. He wasn't in the mood for any bullshit.


	9. Happy birthday Shuchan

Hello and here is chapter 9 everybody. There will be some revelations and the rating will go up for obvious reasons.

Warning(s): Yaoi, short chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

Happy birthday Shu-chan

As they drove back to Yuki's apartment it appeared that all of the stress and tension between the four of these people would end up being released in a way that would make a nuclear bomb seem like a pin drop in the room, especially after Shuichi saw Inuyasha's black hair for the first time. Being that he didn't know about Inuyasha being a half demon, it surprised him greatly.

"OH, MY GOD! What the hell did you do to your hair?" Shuichi asked.

"What, oh you mean ….?" Inuyasha started to answer. He tried to figure out the best way to explain it to the vocalist without scaring him to death. But Kagome ended up explaining things instead. After all, there wasn't much getting around it. But how she would be able to tell them about Inuyasha being part-demon without either of them freaking out would be much easier in theory than in practice. So she decided to leave it alone for the time being.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house, it appeared to be yet another cat and mouse game between all four of the housemates; mainly, because Inuyasha and Shuichi were in another argument about pretty much nothing. Kagome was sitting on the couch trying to get the arguing drowned out of her mind.

"Just tell me why the hell those demons keep coming after me!" The pink haired teen demanded. After being attacked for a third time it appeared that Shuichi had had enough and was ready for answers. And it seemed like he was wondering whether or not he could trust the half demon.

"Believe me, if I had any Idea why those things were coming after you, it wouldn't matter to me! I don't know you!" The half demon replied. Then the fight continued and then perpetuated into nothingness and it seemed like the arguing would never stop no matter how much Kagome wanted it to.

"I'm serious, Inuyasha. If what's been going on has anything to do with you I swear I will mame will you!" Before long, Shuichi found himself on top of the half demon wrestling him on the carpet. Not being able to stand it any longer, Kagome did the one thing that she did best, even though it ended up causing some pain.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" She shouted. Then just like a giant boulder trying to orbit around Jupiter and failing miserably. Inuyasha dropped to the carpet directly on top of the pink haired teen thus crushing the smaller boy.

"K-Kagome… Please help me." Shuichi faintly pleaded. His aggressor rose from the small frame under him and then started to yell at Kagome for "Sitting" him. Even god himself wouldn't be able to stop what was coming.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha asked.

"You didn't have to attack him!" Kagome replied. Despite the migraine she had from their bickering she was unaware of how really threw the first punch. The half demon had to make her see that he was the victim for a change. Or at least it was Shuichi that pounced on him first.

"He attacked me first, I was just trying to pry him off me!" he said defensively. But naturally Shuichi had a different side to the story. And his story was significantly different from Inuyasha's.

"He's the one who jumped on _me!" _The pop star replied to her.

"I don't care who started I just want it to finish!" the younger teen ranted. She was already tired from the concert and going out with her friends. She went to Yuki's office and was ready to get some rest for the next day. But not before she had to break up another upcoming fight.

"I'll finish it alright…IRON REAVER SOUL- - *drops to the carpet* KAGOME, WHAT THE HELL!" only time would tell if these two strong minded men could ever get along, and whether or not Inuyasha would have to endure more "Sit" Commands than ever because of his constant fights with the smaller young adult. As for young Shuichi, it would take some time for him to find the answer to why those demons are constantly coming after him and Yuki. He then headed to his and Yuki's room and was ready to rest yet again for another day but he would end up getting a pleasant surprise. Even though he had a good idea of what he was going to get from his lover.

* * *

As he walked into the room he shared with the author he found the painting from the museum on the wall just above the bed. Then he sees the flower that Yuki bought on their nightstand. He was shocked enough that Yuki would be interested in buying feudal junk. But now he saw the room decorated with this stuff. But the biggest surprise was when he saw the sleeping blond holding a gift-wrapped box.

'Yuki…got me a present?' He thought to himself. Then as he slowly reached for what looked like his gift, he was surprised and caught in his tracks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuki asked him coldly. At first, Shuichi was in shock to see Yuki awake at the time. After pulling himself together, the singer tried to explain himself only to fail miserably. At least in his eyes anyway.

"Umm…I was just umm…trying to…dammit." Shuichi tried to explain. He knew that nothing he could say would get him out of sleeping on the couch, or worse, in the bathtub with Inuyasha. 'I knew it, he's mad.' Shuichi thought to himself. He then went to get back to the couch at the living room only to be surprised again.

"If you wanted your present, you should have just asked." Yuki said handing him the small box. "You really are a damn brat."

The pink haired boy took the small round package and for a few moments just stared at it. Then he lifted the lid from it and saw a shining jewel that oddly had some shards missing. It didn't take long for Shuichi to realize what it was and his response was something that Yuki would never expect his brat to say.

"I can't keep this." He said. Yuki raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy's words. Normally, the teen would be glomping him to death at the sight of something shiny. He knew something was wrong.

"I finally have the balls to give you a present and you don't like it, I'm impressed." He replied.

"Yuki don't get the wrong Idea, I think it's beautiful but…what if those demons come after us again and see that I have it? They might…" before he could finish what he was going to say. The novelist planted a smooth kiss on his lover's soft lips. Only that kiss was more like a "Shut the hell up and go to sleep" Kiss. Things soon started to get more intense as their lip lock deepened. It wasn't long before the couple was ready to take things much further.

"Yu-Yuki…Wait!" Shuichi protested. "What about Kagome and Inuyasha? They'll hear us!"

"Then we'll do it quietly." He replied. Then they fell back first into the bed, caressing each other and stripping themselves of the fabrics that covered them.

End chapter 9

Hope you guys liked my little fan service at the end. What will happen now that Shuichi has the sacred jewel? Find out next chapter!


	10. Sidetracked

Here is chapter 10 of the force that won't be denied. I'm sorry that I haven't updated its just that I've had so much writers block, So much writers block I mean you wouldn't believe how long it took to get this right. This is kind of filler.

Warning: Crack moment

Chapter 10

Sidetracked

~One month later~

THE FEUDAL ERA

Things seemed to be getting back to their normal speed during the month that Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the feudal era. All five of them tried their hardest to seek out information about this terrifying new force that could not only use its tentacles to restrain its prey but it could also travel across the barriers of time without having to use the old well that Inuyasha and his friends need to use.

After some extensive and tireless research, Kagome and Sango go all the information that they needed on these new creatures and what they found out was very shocking and disturbing.

"So, it appears that they have a master, only it's not a demon, it's a…flower?" Kagome clarified still in disbelief of what she had learned. Sango also was in shock from the information that some of the villagers had on these monsters. But any information that they had was useful to how they would deal with this new enemy.

"I know. It's strange but true. That flower isn't just a flower; it appears to be the demonic plant that they called the Oni-Sakura." Sango added. Then it suddenly hit the two women. Not only had they seen the Oni-Sakura back in the modern day era. But they knew whose possession it was in.

"We have to go back to the future and worn Eiri-san!" Kagome said. _Not that he'd believe us._

"I'm pretty sure that he can handle himself, after all he did take care of two of those demons." She replied. Kagome knew Yuki was strong but both times that those plant demons attacked there was only one, No one was sure how he could hold up against a multitude of those demons attacking him and Shuichi.

The two women went through the well and headed for the present along with a few sacred jewel shards but not before leaving a letter for the men telling them where they were. It may cause them to get fussed at but it was worth saving their new friends. With Inuyasha and Miroku on a similar mission it would be a while before they figured out that the women went to the feudal era.

* * *

THE PRESENT

"Yukiiiii!" a certain pink haired young man called, bursting through the door and firmly glomping him with all of his might; causing them both to fall to the carpet. Young Shuichi just didn't know his own strength for such a small framed man.

"What now, Brat I'm working!" Yuki snapped at his younger lover.

"Yuki, Yuki guess what?! There this play coming out based on that painting you bought and I've got an extra ticket." He vomited the announcement out in excitement while holding the two tickets up. It had been literally forever since the couple had been on a date and it was about time they went out with no worries. But how can Yuki possibly think about going on a date with everything that was going on. He was now working on his latest draft for his newest novel. Plus, there was the possibility for another attack.

"I'm not interested." He said blatantly. Then he pushed the boy off of him and returned to his work. Shuichi expected that to happen for once. Well, he always expected on account of Yuki always turning down his growing want for dates. But Shuichi had something else in mind to get his blond lover to agree. It would most likely result in him getting a few whacks but it might have been worth it.

The singer appeared to have disappeared and before Yuki could turn around; his laptop was no where in sight. He smelled something rotten about that, luckily it wasn't Shuichi burning down the house trying to cook. First he looked. Above him, no Shuichi then he looked behind the couch and then toward the kitchen, still no sign of the pink haired idiot. But he would soon find that the younger man was a master of disguise.

It appeared that the carpet had grown an arm and pulled him to the floor.

"Oh, Shit!" He screamed before hitting the carpet. Kneeling in front of him was his little lover dressed as a part of their carpet. _Where does this brat get these costumes?!_ He thought.

"Give me back my laptop you moron!" the blond demanded lunging Shuichi. It wasn't long after he would end up having to chase his beloved brat all over the living room for his laptop. As he gained on the boy, Yuki began to suspect that Shuichi might be doing this to get him to agree to go out that night. But to make sure that was the case he would have to catch him.

The blond came to a sudden stop as he saw the window in his room wide open. Near it was Shuichi dangling his notebook computer outside of the tenth floor.

"You wouldn't…" Yuki hissed.

"Just try me!" the pink haired teen shot back.

"Listen brat, I don't know what the hell you're on, but try not to do anything crazy. Put the computer back in the house." He demanded.

At first the author didn't get even one response from the younger man. But after almost a minute Shuichi finally said what confirmed his suspicions.

"I'll put it back, if you take me to that play." Shuichi bargained. At first it seemed like he was calm enough not to do anything insane, but that would only last if he got his way. He pulled the laptop slowly from the window to his house only to have the most unfortunate thing happen to him. The laptop ended up slipping from his hands, falling to its death.

"NOOO!" He cried reaching out the window and grabbing the small computer once again. Only now he couldn't hold himself for much longer. Now he was slipping out of the window with little footing and even littler time.

"Whoa, Whoa! Help me!" Shuichi screamed. He could feel his feet slipping from the floor more and more as he dangled from the window. But just as slowly as he was slipping out, he was harshly pulled back in. but there was anything but sympathy.

"That's what you get for being stupid." Yuki began. "I hope the couch isn't too uncomfortable because that's where you'll be sleeping for the next week."

"But Yukiiiii!" Shuichi whined.

"No buts, you steal my laptop, and then try to throw it out the window and expect me not make you sleep on the couch? You're lucky I didn't just let you fall to your death."

There was another penalty that he didn't mention to Shuichi but he knew it well. The reason he didn't want to take Shuichi out wasn't just because of his deadline, it was because of his ever growing fear of what was to come.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

Kagome and Sango were in the feudal era but they had somehow strayed from their original mission and ended up going shopping instead of warning Yuki of the impending attack from those demons. No woman could resist the urge of shopping in the 21st century, no matter how many centuries apart.

The mall was filled with young women around their age, trying on new clothes that they figured might fit them and be their style. No one would bother to care if Sango was from the feudal era or not, to them she appeared to be a normal girl just like them. Little did they know; the men were done with their missions and wouldn't be thrilled to know that their women had left for the modern day era. But all that mattered now was that they all knew somewhat about their new enemies.

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" Sango asked finally coming to her senses. It didn't take long for Kagome to realize that they had gotten completely sidetracked. And when she looked at her watch, it was clear that they needed to get back as soon as possible.

"Oh, no! I can't believe we wasted _that _much time. We've got to go now!" She said grabbing the older woman and heading on the nearest bus back to her house to get back to the feudal era.

Alright that's the chapter everyone. Sorry if it's a bit boring but I couldn't think of much else to write. Well anyway, I'm not sure when the next one will be up. See you later.


	11. Where the F& am I?

Here is chapter 11 of the force that won't be denied. I know that it's been such a long time since I've posted a chapter but that's only because I've been so busy. Anyway here's what you can expect for today, MOAR FILLER! Enjoy

Warning: Sexual situation, violence, implied death, OOC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I don't own Inuyasha or Gravitation; I don't make any money off of this story.

Chapter 11

where the F*(&^& am I?

**

* * *

**

Feudal Era

It had already been two weeks since Shuichi asked Yuki to take him to the play in question. It appeared that this play was very popular around the large, vibrant city of modern day Tokyo, or Edo as it was formerly known. Although the attacks from demons in the 21st century died down slightly, they were just starting in the feudal period of time. But that could be better shown than told according to Inuyasha and the gang.

A hoard of the same demons from earlier began attacking a random village as always. Mostly because they were looking for the Oni-Sakura and The sacred jewel which everyone In the Inuyasha gang knew that both those artifacts and many others that they were seeking were in the 21st century. Luckily these demons unlike the ones in the future were much weaker. Why they were so weak compared to earlier was a mystery that would soon be solved after they were finished getting rid of them.

"Where is it?" One of them asked holding a stray sword that it looked like it was pried from the body of a slain warrior.

"I'm sorry; we can't help you at the moment, please come back…To HELL!" Inuyasha answered. After that he swung his Tetsusaiga at the demon and tore it's body in half, literally. Soon after, he moved on to the dozen others in his way. Miroku was sucking them into his hand at the speed of wind. And Sango, being the talented demon slayer she was, had slain countless of those plant demons as more waves of them came searching for the jewel. Eventually after about 15 minutes and a good workout, the attacks ceased and the group decided to take a rest… In the 21st century. It seemed like everyone was getting used to being able to travel back and forth between time and space. However they realized that the rip between these two worlds would soon expand if nothing is done to solve it.

"And just where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought we'd stop by to see Eiri-san." Kagome said.

"NO!" Inuyasha said. "I don't wanna deal with that asshole."

"Well too bad, we're going!" Kagome declared.

**

* * *

**

2010

"Whoa!" Shuichi shouted as he fell to the floor of what appeared to be an underground gym. It wasn't really underground but it was dark enough to be. It was actually Yuki's office with a new décor. Yuki was standing over him holding a Fake Samurai Sword. He would never trust his pink haired brat with a real one knowing how accident prone he was.

"You really are pathetic…" He muttered. "At this rate you'll be dead before you take your next breath."

Shuichi rose from the hard wooden floor to reply to the older man. Ever since the demon attacks especially the last one; Yuki decided that just in case more monsters came back, at least the brat would be ready to face them , at least enough to hold them off for maybe three minutes. He knew there was no way would Shuichi would win in a fight but at least he would be able to delay being sent to the hospital.

"One more time." Shuichi said. "Come at me!" Some people may have seen that phrase as something naughty. Truth be told it was. But in this case, Shuichi was just training to defeat any demons that might pass through from the feudal era; Even though he had no Idea that was where they were coming from. Yuki charged at him with all of his might. He seemed to have a hold of the pink haired boy. But Shuichi resisted his advances and then managed to wrestle the older man off of him. Then he ran behind the punching bag to grab some novelty toy weapons that could be used to kill a demon. He found a compact blade that looked a bit like a pen. More than obviously, it was a toy. He stayed behind the punching bag to wait for the right time to attack.

Meanwhile, just a few miles away, Inuyasha and the gang, minus Shippo, were on their way. The four of them assumed that they would have a nice, demon free day in the 21st century. But soon they would be in for an unfortunate surprise. Miles away from them, the well also the gateway back to the feudal era was being covered in vines from a rose. The thorn covered vines multiplied as time passed. It wouldn't be long before it began to spread to all of Tokyo.

Back at Yuki's apartment, the sparring was starting to turn into a full blown war in the apartment. Or at least the sparring got very intense. Shuichi seemed to have the upper hand for once. He had pinned his lover down and was ready to deliver the final blow. Soon he found himself in yet another bind. Mainly a bind of lust to be more precise.

"Yuki wait a minute!" Shuichi Protested for a moment. He knew where things were heading and even though he wanted to he didn't want anyone to unexpectedly walk in. not that they would.

"What now, brat? Yuki asked.

"I just…well…I…" He tried to piece all of his thoughts together only to be distracted by his want for the blond. "I…guess we can take a little break." Shuichi said.

"Not quite." Yuki added. Soon it was Shuichi who was pinned to the floor by his lover. Yuki then planted a lust filled kiss on the younger man's lips. Although he hesitated at first, Shuichi returned the liplock. Soon things between the lovers got steamier. But there was one thing they didn't count on. Not long before Kagome went back home, Yuki had given her the key to his apartment.

~Flashback-4 months ago~

"Are you…serious Eiri-san?" Kagome asked shocked at what was in her hand. It was a duplicate key to his apartment, the kind that Tatsuha ragged on him about giving strange women. (1)

"If I weren't serious would I give you that?" Yuki shot back. "If you don't want it I'll gladly take it back. After all, I might need it more than you will."

Kagome looked at the key again and thought about what would happen if she were to walk in at the wrong time. Like when he was working. But then she thought again about if more demons attacked and she would need his help.

"Umm…that's okay thanks Eiri-san!" She said and then ran out

~End flashback~

Kagome, remembering that day was on the elevator ready to see Eiri. She never thought about what he would be doing at the time. But she knew that whatever it was she and the others wouldn't be disturbing him. When the elevator finally reached the floor that Yuki and Shuichi lived on, they got off and found the apartment. Miroku and Sango have never been to the apartment and it would be interesting for them to see someone else's house.

The teenage girl pulled out her key and began to unlock the door, but before she slid it open, she heard some strange sounds coming from the other side. She listened even more carefully and the sounds got louder and clearer.

"Ah, Yuki…Ngh…" a few cries from a familiar voice gave Kagome the more than obvious clue that her cousin was busy. Her face bright red from hearing Shuichi's moans, she began to turn back.

"We should stop by another time." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha being the diligent half-demon he was began to wonder why the sudden change of heart.

"Why turn back, they can't be _that _busy." He replied. He then reached for the door knob only to be stopped by his teen love.

"Really Inuyasha, we shouldn't bother them." She said. "They might be doing something important."

Ignoring her pleas, Inuyasha opened the door but saw no one around, namely the steamy couple. He and the others wandered around the living room.

Meanwhile, in the underground gym,(Yuki's office disguised as an underground gym.) Shuichi and Yuki were getting more and more intimate with one another. They were so immersed in one another that they didn't even hear anyone come in the house. They had no idea of the interruption that was in store for them.

"Yuki, Oh, Yuki!" He cried out. Unaware that anyone besides them in the house; they continued their antics. The older man rose from his small frame. But before he could go back to what he was really supposed to do, grabbed him by the wrist.

"Please don't stop!" he begged. "Stay with me a little longer." The blond began to realize that something was wrong with his little lover. He always did have a sixth sense when it came to his brat; especially when something was wrong with him. Something was very different in deed. It was as if Shuichi wasn't himself.

"What the- Shuichi I have a deadline!" he snapped pulling away from the younger man. But he wouldn't get very far. At least not without Shuichi begging him for more of his er… disco stick. The novelist would get even more suspicious with how Shuichi would talk.

"Please, my darling, I can't go one more day without your pleasure. I need you to take me lord Kagetora." He cried.

"There's no way that this is the brat." Yuki said to himself. He didn't know how his lover could possibly have been possessed or why. All he knew was that whatever was going on, he had to find a way to bring Shuichi back to normal. Shuichi soon realized that he was having an out of body experience as well. He got up, turned on the light and looked into the mirror. What he saw put him in shock.

"This body… it looks like mine but it isn't." Then he turned to the older man behind him.

"And this man, he may resemble my darling Kagetora but he is not. What is this world? He wondered again. With them both confused, it seemed like they would get no where. In fact, it would be difficult for even a fortune teller to understand what was going on.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, wake me when your mental episode is over." He said. Shortly after getting dressed, he left the redecorated office and found the last people he ever wanted to see. At least at that time, Kagome and her friends. The successful author let out a sigh, trying to keep his cool as he coped with a four course headache.

"What are you doing here again?" he asked.

"E-Eiri-san! I guess you've finished your work." Kagome said.

"Yes I have, but you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?!" He asked again this time with a much harsher tone. Kagome soon thought back to earlier in the feudal era when they were fighting those same demons.

~Flashback- early this morning~

"Inuyasha, I think that we should go to see Eiri san." Sango said. "If those demons realize that the jewel is back in the future, they might end up tearing that world apart. The least we can do is warn them about it."

"Those fools don't concern us!" Inuyasha snapped. He figured that since he barely knew Yuki and Shuichi and they were already caught up in three fiascos's regarding those monsters, he knew that they couldn't take any chances with going back and making things even worse for them.

"If we do go to the future we shouldn't even bother going to that kid." He reiterated

"Inuyasha! We have to be there in case they need help." Kagome said.

"For what, they'll just get in our way!" the half demon argued. After arguing about it for a while and a few sit commands from the teenage girl. Inuyasha decided to go with whatever Kagome decided. Even though he wouldn't be very happy with it.

~End flashback~

**

* * *

**

~The feudal Era~

In a Dark, Damp, limestone filled cave was a lair that looked strikingly similar to that of Satan's throne. Sitting on that throne appeared to be a woman with clothing that was really vines from plants. And the vines were barely covering any part of her body. She was almost completely naked. Oddly enough, the vines that were scarcely covering her body were the same vines that were coming out of the well in the modern era. What could she possibly want form the modern era?

"Soon and very soon, the jewel will be mine, and so will the fabric of time. My lovely flowers will rule over this lowly, horrible planet. The earth is a horrible place, these humans war with one another, they discriminate against one another based on the most superficial things. Famine, hunger, disaster, all of these things that exist in this world and the other are tearing it apart. Perhaps with my guidance, I can rebuild these worlds. Whoever these impure humans were that destroyed my children, they will pay. I am merely trying to improve this putrid planet, and yet they resist my cleanliness. But I will make them understand. I will make them see the light." She said.

It was clear that she felt humans were nothing more than self destructive creatures. That was why she sent her troops all over to "Renew" the world.

"Milady!" One of her henchemen called as he entered the lair. She looked annoyed that he was interrupting her alone time.

"This better be important!" She spat.

"We have found the jewel, it's in another universe." he said. her eyes widened at the discovery. She never new that there was a world beyond this one.

"Another universe you say, go and get it!" the woman demanded. The lacky then was on his way to carry out the mission.

**

* * *

**

2010

"What's with that face?" Yuki asked. Though it had been years since he saw Kagome, he knew that something wasn't right.

"Umm…nothing." The teen answered. But Yuki knew for a fact that something was wrong. His sixth sense didn't work just for Shuichi, it worked for a lot of people. he knew that whatever was trouble, Kagome had something to do with it.

"Why is it that everything that has to do with demons always involve you and that dog faced idiot?" he asked. That was the conclusion but if there was one thing that Inuyasha hated it was being called a dog. Especially by people he didn't like.

"Dog face?!"he said trying to hold his killer instinct back. He already wanted to beat Yuki up but now he was fighting the urge to kill the novelist. Mostly because he didn't want Kagome to use her "Sit" command again.

"Well, you do look like a dog, but that's beside the point." Yuki continued. "You might know about what's going on that idiot I'm forced to call my lover. He's been acting strange all afternoon, whatever you know about this you better tell me right now!"

Stunned by what Yuki said, Kagome began to realize that somehow all of those things were starting to connect to one another. She knew what had to be done. But first she would have to find the pop star.

"Where is he right now?" Kagome asked.

"He's having some sort of episode in my office, you can try to snap him out of it you want." He said. After that the blond man went to his room hoping to get some of the recent events of that day out of his mind. Though it wouldn't be easy.

As he lay in his bed Yuki noticed that the picture of Kagetora and Naoe was glowing a malevolent reddish color. Then after that the plant that he got from the auction began to move; it slinked closer and closer to the novelist. When Yuki saw that the stems from the flower were inches from his face he reached for a wooden stake on his night stand waiting to clip the Oni-Sakura in its tracks.

"I figured you'd try something funny." He said. "And right now, I'm not in the mood for your shit." He raised from his king sized bed and raised the stake at the petals, only to be even more surprised by what he was up against. The wicked plant seemed to grow some razor sharp teeth that were also long enough to pierce the organs of a 600 pound gorilla. But Yuki didn't show any fear, he opened his closet and pulled out the same gun that was used to take out those demons from before.

"This is going to hurt…you." He said before pulling the trigger. As the gunshots were fired, everyone downstairs began to worry, including Kagome, who was struggling with whoever was inside Shuichi's body. It appeared that whoever it was wasn't willing to consort with her or InuYasha.

"We're not here to hurt you Shuichi; we just want to know if you're okay." Kagome assured him. But it didn't work.

"Leave me at once." Shuichi demanded the young priestess. "Do not make me use force."

"Maybe you won't but I will if you keep talking like that, kid." Inuyasha said. He already wasn't too fond of the teen singer, but the fact that he was acting out of character was ticking him off even more, to the point where he really would end up killing him. more gunshot sounds spread across the apartment.

"What is that infernal noise!?" Shuichi asked. The gunshots were getting more and more frequent and Kagome was getting more worried. It got worse when the shots stopped firing.

"Inuyasha, we better hurry, Eiri-san might be in trouble!" She exclaimed. Glaring at the possessed pink haired teen. Inuyasha reluctantly followed her; but not before giving 'Shuichi' this message.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

"Go on you fools, your affairs concern me not. *turns to the window* My lord, tell me what is this world?" with that Shuichi was now in a daze. Thinking of what was to come from these events.

A/n: before you guys review I just want to make this clear (Spoiler) Shuichi is actually possessed by Naoe, an exorcist from the feudal era. In the picture from chapter 6 was his lover, Kagetora, their spirits were trapped in the painting and during Shuichi and Yuki's er…Activities Naoe was released and took control of Shuichi 's body. He is confused by his transportation and as a result is very hostile. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up…see you.


	12. Was it all a dream?

Here is chapter 12 everyone. If you want news regarding this and some of my other stories, go to my dA journal.

Chapter summary: Inuyasha and Kagome encounter Naoe in Shuichi's body, who at first wants nothing to do with the duo. Believing that he may have met them before, he goes to confront Kagome only to find that his time in Shuichi's body is short lived. Meanwhile, Yuki and the pop star believe that it was all just one delusional dream. Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha argue again over going back to the future, not realizing that both the feudal and modern eras were in danger!

Chapter 12: was it all a dream? Spirits rise from the painting!

* * *

**2010**

"What's with that face?" Yuki asked. Though it had been years since he saw Kagome, he knew that something wasn't right.

"Umm…nothing." The teen answered. But Yuki knew for a fact that something was wrong. His sixth sense didn't work just for Shuichi, it worked for a lot of people. He knew that whatever was trouble, Kagome had something to do with it.

"Why is it that everything that has to do with demons always involve you and that dog faced idiot?" he asked. That was the conclusion but if there was one thing that Inuyasha hated it was being called a dog. Especially by people he didn't like.

"Dog face?"he said trying to hold his killer instinct back. He already wanted to beat Yuki up but now he was fighting the urge to kill the novelist. Mostly because he didn't want Kagome to use her "Sit" command again.

"Well, you do look like a dog, but that's beside the point." Yuki continued. "You might know about what's going on with that idiot I'm forced to call my lover. He's been acting strange all afternoon, whatever you know about this you better tell me right now!"

Stunned by what Yuki said, Kagome began to realize that somehow all of those things were starting to connect to one another. She knew what had to be done. But first she would have to find the pop star.

"Where is he right now?" Kagome asked.

"He's having some sort of episode in my office; you can try to snap him out of it you want." He said. After that the blond man went to his room hoping to get some of the recent events of that day out of his mind. Though it wouldn't be easy.

As he lay in his bed Yuki noticed that the picture of Kagetora and Naoe was glowing a malevolent reddish color. Then after that the plant that he got from the auction began to move; it slinked closer and closer to the novelist. When Yuki saw that the stems from the flower were inches from his face he reached for a wooden stake on his night stand waiting to clip the Oni-Sakura in its tracks.

"I figured you'd try something funny." He said. "And right now, I'm not in the mood for your shit." He raised from his king sized bed and raised the stake at the petals, only to be even more surprised by what he was up against. The wicked plant seemed to grow some razor sharp teeth that were also long enough to pierce the organs of a 600 pound gorilla. But Yuki didn't show any fear, he opened his closet and pulled out the same gun that was used to take out those demons from before.

"This is going to hurt…you." He said before pulling the trigger. As the gunshots were fired, everyone downstairs began to worry, including Kagome, who was struggling with whoever was inside Shuichi's body. It appeared that whoever it was wasn't willing to consort with her or InuYasha.

"We're not here to hurt you Shuichi; we just want to know if you're okay." Kagome assured him. But it didn't work.

"Leave me at once." Shuichi demanded the young priestess. "Do not make me use force."

"Maybe you won't but I will if you keep talking like that, kid." Inuyasha said. He already wasn't too fond of the teen singer, but the fact that he was acting out of character was ticking him off even more, to the point where he really would end up killing him. More gunshot sounds spread across the apartment.

"What is that infernal noise?" Shuichi asked. The gunshots were getting more and more frequent and Kagome was getting more worried. It got worse when the shots stopped firing.

"Inuyasha, we better hurry, Eiri-san might be in trouble!" She exclaimed. Glaring at the possessed pink haired teen. Inuyasha reluctantly followed her; but not before giving 'Shuichi' this message.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

"Go on you fools, your affairs concern me not. *turns to the window* My lord, tell me what is this world?" with that Shuichi was now in a daze. Thinking of what was to come from these events. Although unbeknownst to Inuyasha and Kagome, Shuichi wasn't himself because he was possessed by what appeared to be a spirit from the feudal era. But not just any old Spirit from the feudal era. This was indeed Naoe, a well known Exorcist that lived over 550 years ago. He knew next to nothing about how or even why his spirit was sealed inside of that painting, he did however know about the ancient evils that were around during his time. He knew of those plant demons and their queen, he knew of the dangers of the sacred jewel.

"Those children, somehow they seem familiar to me; especially the girl. Perhaps sending her away was not a wise thing to do. I must go after her."

With those words, Naoe, now stuck in Shuichi's body wandered around the apartment checking every single room; often becoming distracted with each room, as he was completely ignorant of the wonders of the 21st century. After being distracted numerous times he finally came across Yuki's bedroom. Inside he heard Inuyasha, Kagome and what sounded like, his old lover from the past.

"L-lord Kagetora?" he whispered. He couldn't believe the voice that he heard. It sounded almost exactly like the man that he once loved, not to mention that when he peeked into the room, Yuki not only sounded like his old lover, but bore an almost striking resemblance to Kageotora. As a result, many memories of their relationship surfaced, good and bad. But in his mind, Naoe had little time to be nostalgic; there was something important that he had to ask Kagome. He quietly entered the room hoping not to cause any conflict.

"Excuse me, young lady." Naoe began. There is something that I need to ask you."

Kagome turned to see Shuichi (Or at least his body) staring at her with a puzzled look on his face. Being familiar with the supernatural, it didn't take her long to realize that it wasn't who she thought it was. Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't care less what was going on mainly because he was busy trying to get Yuki to regain consciousness. The flower appeared to be back in its normal state despite the array of bullets around the room. But one question remained. How did Yuki end up unconscious? And what was he shooting at.

"I get the feeling that I have seen you before, but I am not sure where. Please tell me your name." Naoe requested. Kagome began to realize that even though it wasn't Shuichi, she _did _have some recollection of meeting someone in the feudal era that had a similar appearance and voice. But it was so long ago.

"I'm Kagome." She simply said to him. Before he could go any further, it seemed that Naoe's time in Shuichi's body had run out as he was forced back into the portrait above Yuki's bed. It seemed that Kagome was the only one who noticed Naoe's spirit being forced into the portrait. Shuichi collapsed onto the floor beside his already unconscious soon began to somewhat understand what might have happened to make Shuichi act the way he was acting. The spirit that she saw must have been controlling his body.

"I don't have time for this crap!" Inuyasha snapped. "Let's go Kagome."

"At least help them get on the bed first, Inuyasha!" Kagome demanded. Much to his displeasure, Inuyasha complied with the teen and helped the unconscious couple onto their bed. As they headed out, Kagome began to notice a few things odd about her time period. For one, the sacred jewel was whole instead of in pieces. Second Shuichi was wearing it around his neck and third, despite the sacred jewel being whole in her Era, she still had the shards. Kagome didn't know the advanced details of time travel but she did know there was such thing as a paradox. If something was not done soon, both worlds could face said paradox.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

Yuki slowly opened his eyes to see that the bedroom was indeed a complete mess. The plant, much to his surprise looked normal and for some odd reason, Shuichi was laying right next to him. Aside from an unconscious lover and a room that looked like it was hit by a tornado, everything else seemed normal enough.

Yuki shook the younger boy. "Get up, brat." It took almost a minute, but Shuichi managed to regain consciousness. His memory of the events before being overshadowed was nonexistent at that point. But memory loss gave way to a intrusive headache.

"*Groans* my head…"Shuichi said. He then turned to his lover, who was also reeling from the events of that afternoon.

"Yuki, I had the weirdest dream," He began.

"Let me guess, something about a killer plant or being possessed by a year old spirit?" Yuki responded.

"Yeah, something like that." The pink haired boy answered. "I guess you had that dream, too." It did all seem like one delusional dream. After all, it wasn't like any of that could happen in reality. At least, not in Yuki's mind. Shuichi began to think at first that perhaps they really were dreaming. At least until he saw how messy the room was and the scattered shell casings all over the floor.

'Somehow, I don't think we were dreaming.' Shuichi thought to himself. 'There's more going on with these things than meets the eye, I know it! And whatever it is, it has something to do with Kagome and her friends. I have a feeling that they're connected to those demon attacks, and this weird jewel that Yuki gave me.'

"If you're done spacing out, we should clean this place up." Yuki suggested.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Shuichi agreed snapping out of his wandering mind.

* * *

THE FEUDAL ERA

"FORGET IT!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly! From the looks of things, he had had enough of going back and forth between eras; especially if it had anything to do with Shuichi and Yuki. How can he not be annoyed?

"I'm not going back to your time again, Kagome! I'm tired dealing with that kid and his stuck up friend!"

Kagome placed her hand on her forhead. She already explained why they had to keep going to her time and why they had to see Shuichi and Yuki but Inuyasha wouldn't hear any of it. Though she understood why he was as exasperated as he was, there was one more detail that she needed to clarify.

"We have to back tomorrow!" Kagome said again. "Those plant demons might cross over again and attack Shuichi and Eiri-san. They do have the sacred jewel now and if those demons find out, they'll be in danger."

"It's not our problem!"The half demon argued. There would be no getting through to him this time. Sacred jewel or not, he wasn't about to go back to the future again. They had Naraku to deal with, as far as he was concerned Shuichi and Yuki would be able to take care of things themselves. But what he didn't realize was that, by the demons tearing through time, and the sacred jewel being whole in the present instead of in shards, a paradox was sure to happen.

And there's chapter 12. I hope you all enjoyed this as well as three months of bring it! Please review and I'll see you all soon. Bye.


	13. Future Shock

Here is the next chapter everyone. I hope you all enjoy. This one might be kind of long.

I don't own Inuyasha or Gravitation!

Chapter 13: Future shock

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha, I think that we should go to see Eiri-san." Sango said. "If those demons realize that the jewel is back in the future, they might end up tearing that world apart. The least we can do is warn them about it."

"Those fools don't concern us!" Inuyasha snapped. He figured that since he barely knew Yuki and Shuichi and they were already caught up in three fiascoes regarding those monsters, he knew that they couldn't take any chances with going back and making things even worse for them.

"If we do go to the future we shouldn't even bother going to that kid." He reiterated

"Inuyasha! We have to be there in case they need help." Kagome said.

"For what, they'll just get in our way!" the half demon argued. After arguing about it for a while and a few sit commands from the teenage girl. Inuyasha decided to go with whatever Kagome decided. Even though he wouldn't be very happy with it.

**Later …**

"We're not here to hurt you Shuichi; we just want to know if you're okay." Kagome assured him. But it didn't work.

"Leave me at once." Shuichi demanded the young priestess. "Do not make me use force."

"Maybe you won't but I will if you keep talking like that, kid." Inuyasha said. He already wasn't too fond of the teen singer, but the fact that he was acting out of character was ticking him off even more, to the point where he really would end up killing him. more gunshot sounds spread across the apartment.

"What is that infernal noise!" Shuichi asked. The gunshots were getting more and more frequent and Kagome was getting more worried. It got worse when the shots stopped firing.

"Inuyasha, we better hurry, Eiri-san might be in trouble!" She exclaimed. Glaring at the possessed pink haired teen. Inuyasha reluctantly followed her; but not before giving 'Shuichi' this message.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

"Go on you fools, your affairs concern me not."

"I'm not going back to your time again, Kagome! I'm tired dealing with that kid and his stuck up friend!"

**Even later...**

Kagome placed her hand on her forehead. She already explained why they had to keep going to her time and why they had to see Shuichi and Yuki but Inuyasha wouldn't hear any of it. Though she understood why he was as exasperated as he was, there was one more detail that she needed to clarify.

"We have to back tomorrow!" Kagome said again. "Those plant demons might cross over again and attack Shuichi and Eiri-san. They do have the sacred jewel now and if those demons find out, they'll be in danger."

"It's not our problem!"The half demon argued. There would be no getting through to him this time. Sacred jewel or not, he wasn't about to go back to the future again. They had Naraku to deal with, as far as he was concerned Shuichi and Yuki would be able to take care of things themselves. But what he didn't realize was that, by the demons tearing through time, and the sacred jewel being whole in the present instead of in shards, a paradox was sure to happen

* * *

**The next day... In the feudal era**

Back at the village, itl looked like things were finally going to go back to normal, well as normal as things could be. Surprisingly, Miroku and Sango ended up staying the night in the future due to being completely overwhelmed by it. Kagome had told Shippo all about their adventures in the future and all of the demon attacks. She also mentioned that somehow, someway, the sacred jewel in the present became whole again; Which she believed and worried might cause a time Paradox that could tear the universe apart. Shippo of course didn't understand the concept of time travel very well but understood that something had to be done about the rip in time and fast. As far as the sacred jewel was concerned it would be safe if it became whole again in the present, but the only way to make it whole was to find the rest of the jewel shards before Naraku got to them. Or a least break it apart in the future again. Of course breaking it apart meant getting it away form Shuichi, which is much easier said than done.

"Kagome, if everything you are saying is true, then I don't believe that your friend will want to give the sacred jewel to you." Kaede told her. "if his lover indeed gave it to him as a gift, then it has great sentimental value to him, and he will never want to part with it. No matter how dangerous it it is."

"I know Kaede but if we don't make the jewel whole again here, or break into shards in the present, then we will all be in trouble." Kagome explained. "Those demons we fought are able to travel between this era and mine somehow. And my friends in the future have the entire Sacred jewel, which could easily cause a paradox."

Kaede thought long and hard about the Situation that Kagome was in. Like Shippo and the others she wasn't an expert in time and space either, but she knew three people that were and that could possibly help Kagome and the others trough their dangerous adventures between eras. In fact, she felt that based on her story, Kagome may know just who they were.

"Perhaps I know some folks that can aid you in your quest." Kaede said handing her a map to a shrine in a nearby town. "Just follow that map and it will lead you to them."

"Thanks, Kaede." Kagome said. Now the teen would finally be able to save the balance of time and space with help from the people Kagome recommended to her. There were however a few problems. First, they were in a dangerous village that was rumored to be on top of a hellmouth. Demons were bound to attack her. Second, It would be too dangerous for a young girl to go to such a place on her own, but Inuyasha and the others were still in the future; not to mention Shippo was not very much of a fighter. Lastly, even if Kagome and the others did make it to that hellmouth village, there was no guarantee that the people there would be willing or able to stop the impending paradox.

* * *

**2010-NG recording Studio**

The more that Shuichi thought about the events of the past few months, the more it began to sink in that the dream he and Yuki had may have indeed been reality. He was careful not to mention anything related to the sacred jewel or the so-called dream he had during his rehearsal for his next show. But that did little to ease his fears. Also, Yuki was beginning to grow distant from him as well. But unlike all o fhte other times Yuki started being cold to him, he knew the reason why. But that didn't make him feel any better about it.

"Shuichi, is something wrong?" Hiro asked. "You've been really quiet all day."

The pink haired man didn't respond with words but he did let out a depressed sigh. Knowing his best friend, Hiro clearly knew that it had to have something to do with either Yuki or everything they went through recently, or perhaps even a little of both. One of those would definitely be the problem.

"Did you and Yuki-san have a fight?" Hiro asked again.

"Not really, but," Shuichi responded. "He's been really cold to me lately. But It's not like all the other times. I know why he's acting that way but I still wish he would talk to me. Yesterday he went out and wouldn't tell me where he was going. And when he came back, he looked like he was in a trance or something and he acted like I wasn't even there. This morning I woke up and he was gone. I went to look for him but he wasn't in the house. And he hasn't called. I hope he didn't leave the country again."

"Maybe he just hasn't been feeling well. I mean you did say that he had some weird dream yesterday." Hiro suggested.

"Yeah that could be it." Shuichi agreed. But he knew better or at least thought so. He knew that what may have happened to him and Yuki may not have been a dream after all. Especially since the night before, he was having memories of seeing a ghost flying in Yuki's office and overshadowing him.

_Flashback-the day before_

Shuichi rose from the hard wooden floor to reply to the older man. Ever since the demon attacks especially the last one; Yuki decided that just in case more monsters came back, at least the brat would be ready to face them , at least enough to hold them off for maybe three minutes. He knew there was no way would Shuichi would win in a fight but at least he would be able to delay being sent to the hospital.

"One more time." Shuichi said. "Come at me!" Some people may have seen that phrase as something naughty. Truth be told it was. But in this case, Shuichi was just training to defeat any demons that might pass through from the feudal era; Even though he had no Idea that was where they were coming from. Yuki charged at him with all of his might. He seemed to have a hold of the pink haired boy. But Shuichi resisted his advances and then managed to wrestle the older man off of him. Then he ran behind the punching bag to grab some novelty toy weapons that could be used to kill a demon. He found a compact blade that looked a bit like a pen. More than obviously, it was a toy. He stayed behind the punching bag to wait for the right time to attack.

_Later..._

Back at Yuki's apartment, the sparring was starting to turn into a full blown war in the apartment. Or at least the sparring got very intense. Shuichi seemed to have the upper hand for once. He had pinned his lover down and was ready to deliver the final blow. Soon he found himself in yet another bind. Mainly a bind of lust to be more precise.

"Yuki wait a minute!" Shuichi Protested for a moment. He knew where things were heading and even though he wanted to he didn't want anyone to unexpectedly walk in. not that they would.

"What now, brat? Yuki asked.

"I just…well…I…" He tried to piece all of his thoughts together only to be distracted by his want for the blond. "I…guess we can take a little break." Shuichi said.

"Not quite." Yuki added. Soon it was Shuichi who was pinned to the floor by his lover. Yuki then planted a lust filled kiss on the younger man's lips. Although he hesitated at first, Shuichi returned the liplock. Soon things between the lovers got steamier.

_Even later..._

"Yuki, Oh, Yuki!" He cried out. Unaware that anyone besides them in the house; they continued their then saw something very out of the ordinary swooping towards him it looked like a ghost was in the house. at first he tried to ignore it due to him being in the middle of...business, but it wasn't long before said ghost had approached the young adult and entered his body. The older man rose from his small frame. But before he could go back to what he was really supposed to do, grabbed him by the wrist.

_End flashback_

"Now I remember!" Shuichi shouted. Hiro jumped up in surprise to hear his friend's words.

"I saw a ghost flying around in Yuki's office and it ended up going in my body. I tried to get it out of me but it was really stubborn and well, everything went blank after that. And well, when that ghost was in my body, I heard gun shots and then there were the shell casings on the floor. I wonder if something tried to attack him?"

That certainly did make sense to the guitarist. Normally he would think that such a story was incredibly ridiculous and couldn't happen in a million years. But since the demon attacks, it was clear that anything was possible; Even being possessed by a ghost. But that didn't explain why Yuki was being as cold to him as he was and suddenly disappearing. If he ever saw the author, he would want some answers as well. .But until then he would just have to finish the rest of their rehersal for the next concert.

* * *

**Feudal Era-One hour later- Town of Jikan**

Just across a river-like body of water known to many in the town as the "River of time," rumor had it that a trio of exorcizing time guardians lived there guarding the town as well as the gates of time. The three rumored and revered guardians were Kagetora Uesugi,The head of the trio and the lord of the Uesugi clan At least until breaking ties with them two years past. The ties with his old clan were broken after he began a relationship with Nobutsuna Naoe. Kagetora's longtime loyal assistant. Like his superior, he was a very skilled exorcist and had a great deal of knowledge about time, space and the much needed balance for the two. Of the three exorcists, Naoe was for the most part the "Straight man" of the group. While at times Kagetora and his followers can lose focus and even goof off at times, it would almost always be up to him to get everyone back on track. However, that was only if he wasn't accompanied by his lord's disciple, Haruiei. Haruiei is also Kagetora's subordinate and is an exorsist in training. Her days of training under him were coming to a close but in the time she spent with him and Naoe, she is usually the cause of why some missions go wrong. Like many apprentices, she felt that she was ready to take on much bigger tasks than what was given to her, often leading into her many comficts with Naoe. She has also been known to study witchcraft, which bothers her companions due to the unwelcome messages that magic gets in the town of Jikan. Haruiei is indeed a good sorceress but that's not to say that her spells don't go awry every once in a while. Some consider her as the "troublemaker" of the group. But even so her valuable contributions of wisdom to the team make her a treasured asset to say the least.

The trio was preparing to set sail for the village. Well, two of them at least. Naoe was still unconscious from his trip to the present.

"My lord, Shouldn't we wake Naoe to go with us? It'll be a lot safer if all three of us head out to sea."Haruiei Suggested.

"It wouldn't be safe if we let him go." Kagetora replied. "Even if we wake him, he will still be weak from me sending him across time. Of course, god knows what he'll do if he finds out that it was my doing." Kagetora answered. The young lord had a habit of making decisions without the consent or knowledge of his cohorts. This didn't occur every time but it happened more often than not. Sending Naoe forward in time without warning was one of those rash decisions. He was much like his much later Incarnation, Eiri Yuki only he seemed a lot less cold hearted.

"If Naoe wakes up and finds out what you did, he will certainly have your head." Haruiei said in a joking manner.

Kagoetora then turned to his apprentice, his expression was undeniably serious.

"And that is why you must never say a word about this. Is that clear Haruiei?" he ordered. The young sorceress simply nodded as they headed onto the ship ready to complete their most important mission, put an end to the imbalance of time.

And there is chapter 13 everyone, I hope all of you enjoyed this. Happy new year and here's to an awesome 2012! Bye bye.


	14. Journey to the Village of Time

Here is chapter 14 everyone. I'm finally back in the swing of things when it comes to my fanfics and I hope that it will stay that way for weeks to come. Without further ado, here's the next part of "The force that won't be denied! Please bear with me everyone as writing a story that involves time travel is very hard to do and very easy to mess up.

You guys already know that Kageotra and Naoe are Yuki and Shuichi's past lives. Haruiei, the new character is actually Hiro's past life. Just in case anyone is wondering.

Chapter summary: Kagome and Shippo head east for Jikan village to seek help from three elite Exorcists to stop what could be an incoming time paradox. Meanwhile as rehearsal for their next concert ends, Shuichi tries to find where Yuki disappeared to only to be greeted by the stranger from his last concert again. What could he possibly want?

Chapter 14: Journey to the village of time

"Kagome, don't you think we should have told Inuyasha and the others where we're going?" Shippo asked worried. Kagome did think about telling Inuyasha or one of the others about their new quest but she knew that the half demon wanted no part of this again.

"Inuyasha doesn't want anything to do with this and Miroku and Sango have other things to worry about. I think we'll be just fine on our own." Kagome replied.

"But what if those guys Kaede was talking about turn out to be evil? We shouldn't let our guard down so easily." Shippo brought up again.

"Shippo we'll be fine I promise." Kagome reassured the young fox.

"O-Okay…"Shippo agreed.

Plus, she felt that she and Shippo were strong enough to take their new quest on their own without help from the others. After all, Kagome was certainly mature enough to be in a leader's position and it was her big chance to prove to the others that she wasn't as weak and defenseless as they thought she was. Their boat had set sail for Jikan merely minutes ago. Unbeknownst to them, two of the three Exorcists were heading on their boat to where Kagome and Shippo just departed from.

Just a few hundred feet away, Kagetora and Haruiei's ship heading in the opposite direction of Shippo and Kagome's vessel. Their mission was simple, obtain the jewel shards from the priestess guarding them and use said jewel shards to eradicate those plant demons thus saving the balance of space and time. At least, it seemed simple to them. Both Kagetora and Haruiei were unarmed so they didn't prepare for a fight from said priestess.

"Milord, we should have armed ourselves a little better than this." Haruiei stated. "I've heard that this priestess is very powerful and apparently, she is very attached to those sacred jewel shards. She may not give them up so easily."

"All anyone really needs is a little persuasion." The blond man replied. "I'm sure this priestess will understand that we have no Ill intentions. "

"Even so, we should have prepared ourselves better if she refuses." Haruiei lectured. She was always one to hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Naoe, their missing companion was the type to always prepare for the worst and Kageotra, their leader was always the one looking on the bright side of things. It was very much like how the brain was. There was the id, the ego and the super ego and each of the trio represent one of those.

"I'm sure everything will work in our favor, Haru. Trust me." He replied to his concerned disciple. _Why must she always doubt me? Naoe never does._ He thought as the ship continued to sail. It was true; Naoe was always supportive of his leader despite Haruiei's worries. But someone had to remain positive throughout their travels and missions and more often than not that person was always the head of the Uesugi clan himself.

Only ten minutes passed before Kagome and Shippos boat crossed paths with Kagetora's ship. The blond man immediately recognized the teen girl as he tried to use Naoe to contact her about this crisis.

"That's her!" He exclaimed. "Haruiei drop anchor!"

"Sir?" The sorceress responded a bit confused.

"Our new ally seems to have come to us. Drop anchor!" the lead exorcist commanded. Haru complied as she lowered the anchor and the ship stopped directly across Shippo and Kagome. It looked like things were going to go in everyone's favor after all.

"Lady Kagome I presume?" Kagetora greeted. Lady Kagome? Such a title was hardly ever given to her since her first adventures in the warring states era. She bowed her head in respect.

"Yes." She answered. She took a look at the man that greeted her with such respect and couldn't believe her eyes. The man and woman in the ship across from her looked exactly like her cousin and Shuichi's band mate. In fact, she even mistakenly called him by her cousin's name.

"E-Eiri?"

"Who is this Eiri?" Kagetora asked in confusion. "I know no 'Eiri' I am Kagetora Uesugi, head of the Uesugi clan."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome apologized in embarrassment. Any one of her friends would likely have made the same mistake seeing that the resemblance is uncanny. "It's just that you look a lot like someone else I know."

"Never mind it." He said in a forgiving tone. "My disciple and I were coming to search for you but I see you came to us. That lowly boat will never withstand the upcoming tides. Why don't you and your little friend come on aboard, Lady Kagome? There is plenty of room and we haven't traveled too far from the village. It's just up ahead."

It took no time for a response. Kagome and Shippo were helped aboard by the exorcist and his disciple. They headed back to Jikan village to start their mission. The best they could hope for was success.

* * *

**THE MODERN ERA**

"I seriously wonder where Yuki could have possibly disappeared to." Shuichi started to complain. "I hope he didn't go back home or off somewhere in New York again without telling me. Or worse, what if one of those monsters came over here again and-"

"Shuichi _relax_!" Hiro shouted at his friend. He knew Shuichi would go into a tangent about his lover disappearing just like any other time he did before but it was different this time. This time any one of those allegations could be true, especially the last one Shuichi made. With the way things were going since spring, it was likely that Yuki could have run into trouble again only this time there wouldn't be a half demon to bail him out. Not that anyone thought he would need one. Yuki was more than capable of defending himself.

"Shuichi, I'm sure that Yuki-san is fine wherever he may be." Hiro reassured the singer.

"Yeah, I guess. But I have to find him." Shuichi said. Despite Hiro trying to calm him down he was still worried for his lover. Not only that he may have left him for good, but also that something terrible could happen to him.

"If I know Yuki-san, he's probably already home by now." Hiro replied. Maybe he was wrong and maybe he was right but one thing was for sure. Yuki had been disappearing a lot lately and whenever he returned he wasn't himself. He would be either in a trance-like state barely speaking at all or he would be undoubtedly irritable towards Shuichi. Either way, Shuichi wanted to know what was happening to his boyfriend and why he was acting so strange. He suspected that the events of those few months had something to do with it but he wanted to be sure this time. Later Hiro dropped him off at the apartment building hoping that maybe some rest would calm his friend down.

"Just get some rest Shu, I know somehow, everything is gonna turn out alright." Hiro suggested. The teen nodded as he rode away to his own apartment building. When he entered the apartment building and was waiting for the elevator, he saw someone that he did not think he would be seeing for a good while.

"Inuyasha?" Shuichi cried out in shock.

"Huh. That kid again…" Inuyasha scoffed. Shuichi was one two of the last people he wanted to run into considering he didn't get along with him that well and they were equally hot headed and stubborn.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here at _this _hour? Shouldn't you be heading back home?" Shuichi asked. The nerve of that kid telling him where to go! The half demon thought. So what if he lived in this building? That didn't give him any right to tell him where he can and can't go!

"How about you mind your own business, runt?" The half-demon said trying to brush the younger teen off. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone right now. Not while he was looking for Kagome. She had taken off on her own again and he assumed that she staying with Shuichi and Yuki again.

"My name is _Shuichi!_ Don't call me a runt!" The pink haired boy snapped. Inuyasha however, could care less about anything that didn't involve an explanation as to where Kagome ran off to.

"Like I give a damn what your name is." He argued back. It didn't take very long for the elevator to arrive and wouldn't one know it, Shuichi and Inuyasha were both heading to his apartment. The ride was accompanied by an uncomfortable silence between the young men. They may not have talked but there was little room for talk with all the petty tension in the air. Once they reached the tenth floor Shuichi then realized that Inuyasha was following him. He wanted to grill him about his reason but with his worries about Yuki clouding his mind, he put whatever annoyance he had with his new guest behind and let him in.

"Yuki I'm home!" Shuichi shouted. There was no response. The apartment appeared to be empty. No Yuki, no Kagome. All of the lights in the apartment were off, too but something was very amiss when they looked around.

"Yuki?" Shuichi called. He searched Yuki's office but no one was there. Then he looked in the bedroom. There was no sign of the author there either. Inuyasha followed after him looking for Kagome and getting the same results. Another search revealed that something was indeed amiss: Yuki's laptop was still on. He always turned it off before leaving and outside of the apartment, his car was parked there. Yuki didn't have too many places he would go without his car. Perhaps Shuichi's worst fears were true after all.

"Hey, kid, you wouldn't have happened to see Kagome around would ya?" Inuyasha asked. Shuichi shook his head nonchalantly.

"I thought that would have been with you all this time. You don't think she disappeared like Yuki did. Do you?"

'_Disappeared'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. The boy didn't seem too far about such a thing. Kagome did take off early in the morning and hadn't been back since. Shippo was missing, too. Not only that, when he, Miroku and Sango went on their hunt for the jewel shards in their time, there were rumors that people form several villages would disappear without a trace. Could history have repeated itself in the modern era as well? They were both certainly beginning to think so.

'_Damn that Kagome! She never can stay out of trouble can she?' _The demon thought again. _'And now that brat's friend is missing, too. What the hell is going on?_

"Inuyasha, we should head to Kyoto. Maybe Kagome's family might know where she could have gone." The pop star suggested.

"That's the smartest thing you've said since we met." Inuyasha agreed. Despite not having a license and not being the best driver in the world, Shuichi takes Yuki's car and heads for Kyoto. All Inuyasha could hope for was that the reckless boy didn't crash into anything or get them lost. After all, Shuichi's sense of direction wasn't really that great and he had never been to Kagome's house. Inuyasha however, has been there plenty of times so perhaps their meeting was a blessing in disguise. Will these two be able to put their pettiness aside and work together to find their loved ones? Only time would tell.

* * *

**The feudal Era**

"This is the village of time." Kagetora said as the four travelers left the ship and headed to the Uesugi dojo. It wasn't very hard to find since it was the largest Dojo in the village. Getting to it however would be a different task.

"The people in this village take the balance of the past, present and future very seriously. We get our balance from the time jewels. They keep this village as well as the very fabric of time itself stable. Just half a year ago, our village was attacked by a group of demons who worship the Oni-Sakura. These demons have the power to travel across seems that they are after the sacred jewel shards and would go to any length to obtain them; Even causing this imbalance of time. They can go as few as seconds ahead and as far as millennia ahead. Their constant time travel has caused the jewels to gradually lose energy; we need the sacred jewel shards to restore the power that the time jewels have lost. That is why we need you, lady Kagome. Your sacred jewel shards can save us all." Kagetora lectured.

"And we are prepared to get those jewel shards by any means." Haruiei added. The Yuki look-alike gave her an angry glare. He didn't want a fight for the jewel shards; he wanted a mutual agreement to better the world as they knew it.

"So you're saying that if I use the sacred jewel shards I have, your village and its people will be safe." Kagome clarified.

"The fate of my village and the future are in your hands." Kagetora replied. That was certainly a bombshell for the young girl. The fate of all time is resting on her shoulders. No pressure right?

* * *

**The modern Era—Apporximately 170 minutes later**

Shuichi and Inuyasha made it to Kagome's house. They would have gotten there sooner but Shuichi ended up getting lost for a bit before heading to the right location. But the mysterious disappearances of their loved ones would get more puzzling. In front of them was the stranger from Shuichi's concert yet again.

"You again?!" Shuichi cried. "Now what do you want?"

"You won't find your friends here." The stranger said.

The teen was beginning to get very suspicious. "What are you talking about?" Shuichi asked. "How did know about…"

"I know everything, child." The stranger cut him off. "I can also help you out with your dilemma. It begins with finding your friend and ends with me having the sacred jewel in my possession." Then he turned to Inuyasha. It looked like they recognized each other.

"Naraku? What are you up to now?" Inuyasha interrogated.

"You will see in due time, Inuyasha." He replied. "Come back to your era if you want the truth." With those words, he vanished without a trace. The duo then looked at each other and then back at the empty space. If Kagome and Yuki weren't at Kagome's where were they?

A/n: And that's the end of chapter 14. I hope you all enjoyed and I'm grateful for everyone's patience. I'll see you all next week.


End file.
